What's Fairy Tail?
by OPFan37
Summary: My name is Alain Sm-...sorry, Alain Marquise. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, though I was originally from Britain. Basically, I've been called to this world to stop some 'disturbances' in the world. Along with my new guild mates and other 'travellers', we have to defeat them all! However, I have NO clue what this place even is! Sorry, but OC submission is CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wrong Choice

Before we begin this story, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alain Sm-...sorry, Alain Marquise. I'm 16 years old, and I'm male, If your wondering about that I'll explain...after I get another thing off my chest.

I have NO frikkin clue about Fairy Tail. You know, the manga and anime?

Never really got into it, same with Bleach, I'm more of a One Piece fan, and NOT Naruto! I understand there are LOADS of Naruto fans out there, but it just doesn't really appeal to me, apologies.

Crud, I'm getting off topic. Look, I'll just say how this all started off. I'm pretty sure it was a Saturday night I fell asleep. And when I woke up...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

First off, I wasn't in my bed, wasn't in anything! Secondly, definitely not my room, I was in some kind of weird rainbow room. I-I couldn't even CALL it a room! I couldn't tell if t6here were any walls or not!

"Heeeeey! Your up!"

"AHHH!" I screamed as I jumped and turned to the unexpected voice. Standing in front of me was a guy with neatly combed blond hair and clear brown eyes, he was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie with matching slacks, and he looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Glad to see your finally up!" He gave me a big toothy smile that somehow portrayed knowledge and power.

"W-Who the hell are you!? Where the hell am I!? Where are my parents!? Where is-"

"Geez, shut up for a second!" He complained as he picked his ear, snapping me out of my panicking. Well wouldn't you!? I mean, waking up in this strange place when you were last in your bed with some creepy guy standing behind you!? "Nice PJ's by the way."

I glared at him as I only just realised I WAS still in my pajamas. I tried to think, was this guy an alien? M.I.5?...Did the C.I.A come over from America!?...Forgot to say I'm British, kinda busy panicking here.

"Hey! I take offense to being called an alien!" He suddenly said...hold on a second...

"How did you know that...DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND!?"

"Oh yeah! Forgot to mention I could do that." He mumbled. WHO THE HELL WAS THIS GUY!? "Me? You can call me Zen, nice to meetcha!" He extended a hand, I didn't take it.

"I would like my questions answered!" I said, trying to keep my voice level, I was very scared, not gonna lie.

"No need to be so pushy..." He pouted. "Fiiiine...already answered your first one, where you are right now is a 'pocket' in between universes where literally NOTHING can exist! And as you can see it doesn't have a very good colour scheme either!"...I'm either dreaming or hallucinating, only possible explanations. "Nope, this is real." Stop doing that! "Nope, your parents and other family members are perfectly fine, disecting is boring anyway. And your here for a VERY important mission, so feel honoured and don't look so gloomy already!"

I gave him a skeptical look, maybe this guy drugged me or some-

"NO DRUGS!" He screamed. Okay, I couldn't explain the mind thing..maybe- "I'm not a figure of your imagination either!" Well, I'm out of ideas.

"...Okay." I said with a deep breath and a shaky voice. "ASSUMING that I believe all this, why me?"

"Simple reason." He nodded. "You watch anime and read manga, right?"

...What!? I was expecting all manner of reasons, but THAT!? "...Yes?"

"There's your reason!" He nodded. "Looks like I got a good one!"

My brain was completely jumbled at this point. "I'm sorry, but how does me watching anime and reading mange make me end up here!?"

"Ah! Allow me to explain!" He said as he adjusted his tie. "You see, anime and manga aren't just fictional worlds created by sweaty fat Japanese men, no offense to them."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why did you say that if no one can possibly hear u-"

"Little something called respect, you know about it." He nodded. "Now as I was saying, they are actually multiple worlds parallel to your own, yeah, your universe is the most boring, you don't even have dinosaurs anymore!"

"Hold up!" I said as my eyes widened with my brain buzzing. "Are you saying...those worlds exist!?"

"I'm not SAYING anything! I'm telling you!"

"...I knew it!" I said with a nod, those outrageous theories of mine proved to be true! "So uh, that's really awesome and all but...me?"

"Patient, much?" He said sarcastically. "But as for YOU!...First off, your not the only one chosen, other anime and manga lovers have been picked up as well."

"Others? Really?" I said with a half-lidded look as I scanned the...area. "I don't exactly see anyone else here. Where are they?"

"Better to do it one at a time." He nodded.

"...Wouldn't there be a lot of better potential candidates for...whatever your doing?" I pointed out.

"Nope! We can fix all your terrible flaws!" He proclaimed bluntly.

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"Your welcome!" He smiled, I was internally debating whether I actually liked this guy...what was his name?

"Zen." He said helpfully-DAMN IT!

"Anywaaaaaay. I'm gonna get onto our problem. In one of these worlds, we've got some...disturbances."

"Disturbances? What do you mean?"

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, the big people-" I opened my mouth. "-Don't ask." I shut my mouth. "Don't know much about it either. It seems that people who just DON'T belong there popped up, and they're bad news, so we want to get rid of them."

I was getting suspicious. "Why not just deal with them yourself?"

"It's the whole 'Don't screw with other worlds deal', besides, these guys aren't natural, we can figure out which world they pop in, but not exactly where. And don't give me those thoughts! You and the other people I pulled out are exceptions!...Yes, it counts! So we're throwing you in to deal with them!"

"...You want ME, and others like me, to deal with incredibly dangerous people!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Pretty much." Zen shrugged. "But like I said, we can alter you during transport to help you out, as well as powers related to that world! You wanna six pack?"

"Err...I don't know!" I admitted, why was I even having this conversation!?

"Weeeeell, you could back out now." Zen offered. "But you could miss out on a chance on going to a different universe!"

Sheesh! Pressure much!?...It was tempting, but of course I had my doubts. "WHhat about my-"

"Time will stand still in your universe, no one will even know your gone. But yes, you WILL die for real."...Thanks..."Welcome! And what's your name?"

My name? Shouldn't you know that?...Guess he just wants me to say it..."I'm Alain Sm-"

"Not cool enough!" He shouted suddenly. "From now on your second name is Marquise! It sounds charming and cool! Besides, it'll protect your identity!"...Fine...

I pondered it a bit more, it was obviously a big choice...oh god I'm about to make a terrible decision! "I accept!"

"Great! We'll send you off immediately!" He cheered. "We'll pick your abilities by random, depending on which would suite you best."

"One more thing!" I cut in, suddenly remembering something. "What anime and manga universe is it?"

"Oh, Fairy Tail." He said.

...Fairy Tail?...DAMN IT! That was one of the things I knew the LEAST about! Crud! That stupid Zen's gonna pick up on tha-

"Wait, you don't know about it!?"...Shoot. "This presents a problem..." He thought as he rubbed his chin. "Are you familiar with the characters?"

"Err...Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza, right?" I said, trying and failing to hide my uncertainty.

"...Close enough!" He said with a shrug. "And now that I think about it, I'll be helping you the whole time! So it's okay!"

Fairy Tail...well, if its to help them, guess I can't turn away now! "Okay, okay...When do I start?"

"Right now! Good luck!" He siad as he clicked his fingers.

I felt the ground suddenly open up beneath me and I fell into a blinding light.

**Hello! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! I hope you like it! Please review! They really do help! This fanfic will follow MY following of Fairy Tail, so yay!**

**Now, I AM including OC's, and they'll all be OC's like Elliot, from Earth. So here's an OC form!**

**Name: (Last name optional)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Epithet: (Optional)**

**Appearance: (Include clothing and any changes to their body from their travelling. Also include Guild Mark location).**

**Guild to Join:**

**Personality:**

**Quirks: (Optional, E.g Grey's undressing habit.)**

**Magic: (You can have up to three, either your own made-up magic (If you do say what it does and is.) or a common one. And no overpowered ones like God Slayers!)**

**Backstory: (Optional)**

**Other: (Anything I've missed? Fears? Likes? Dislikes? Love interests?)**

**As an example, here's Alain's:**

**Name: Alain Marquise (Previously Smith)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Epithet: Undying Force**

**Appearance: Has average brown hair with blue eyes. His physique has gained more muscle and become more powerful after his travelling, and he has gained a more tanned skin, but still quite pale.**

**Guild to Join: Fairy Tail**

**Personality: Prior to training, Alain is a bit reluctant to fighting, and is a bit of a coward. After training he is brave and willing to protect his friends. He is very kind, and tries to overlook his friends flaws or weird quirks, but he always enjoys their company.**

**Magic: To be revealed (I can do this since I'm the author! You have to list what arc they first use it in!)**

**That's the most basic form, so thank you very much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's Earth Land?

I woke up again, and for a few blissful seconds I didn't know what was going on, then I happened to notice I was face down in some dirt.

"Ack!" I said as I sat up and rubbed my face, whilst everything came flooding back. Stupid Zen giving me the drop like that, I stood up to brush myself down, and my jaw dropped.

What was I wearing!? I now had on a weird red and black shirt with very baggy arms, accompanied by blue trousers and yellow...what were these? Slippers? Although they felt a bit more durable...

I also noticed something else in the fact that I felt a little different, ma bit weird and un-myself. I patted a clenched fist against my chest, and it was quite firm, when did I get muscle? I checked my hair as well, it felt slightly longer, thankfully still 'male long' and I pulled it in front of my eyes to find it was still black.

'And he's still alive!'

I once again jumped at Zen's voice. "Zen!? Where are you?"

'In your head, genius! I'm talking with you telepathically! And don't speak out loud! People will think your a weirdo! Just think it!'

So I crossed my arms and thought. 'How's this?'

'Great! Thanks!'

'So, first question, what the hell is up with me?'

'Do ya like it? Toned you up and designed your clothes myself, thank you very much!' I could practically feel his smugness. 'Gotcha battle ready pal! 'Cause now your in Earth Land!'

'...Earth Land?' THAT stumped me, was this a part of Fairy Tail?

'Wow, you REALLY don't know a lot, do you?' He said sarcastically. 'Let's call Earth Land just the main setting for now, okay?'

'Okay...' I thought, going along with it.

'Yep, this is where your gonna be for a lot of the time.' He nodded. 'Now, do you know about powers in this world?'

'I know this one at least!' I said in an offended tone. 'It's Magic, right?'

'Give the dog a bone! And a steak too! Yep! Magic is what forms the basics of this universe, it all comes from this thing known as 'The One Magic', and the people who use Magic are called Mages!' I continuously nodded as I followed along with his explanation. 'Whoops! Don't wanna give TOO much away! I'll let the main characters explain all the rest.'

'Main characters?' I thought. 'Wait, I actually get to meet them!? WOOOOOW!' I know I didn't know them that well, but it was still cool!

'Yep! And I've made it specifically so that a main one will meet you soon!' I could also fell his grin.

'Really!? When!? When!?'

'Soon! Soon! Listen, I've gotta help others who also arrived here, and recruit a few others, but be4fore I run off for a bit I'll tell ya that I took the liberty of giving ya some Magic. Your welcome.'

'I have Magic!? What can I do!?'

'Have fun and work it out for yourself!' He said enthusiastically. 'Now, I gotta get movin'. Ciao, Alain!' And I felt his presence leave me.

For a moment, I just stood there dumbly. What exactly was I supposed to do to meet this main character? Just wait here? And what do I do after that?...Guess I'll just wait.

...I grew bored of waiting, basically. I actually followed this little path until I finally reached a small port town. "What's this place?" I found a sign and walked over to it. "...Hargeon? This universe has some weird names. Okay! Let's see if I can find a main character!"

I just realised one problem with that. I have no clue what any of the main characters looked like. Curse my computer and its failure to load pictures!

'Maybe this was a bad idea...' I thought as I walked past constant crowds of people, I mean how was I supposed to find anyone in this crowd!?

BANG!

"Yeowch!"

"Ouch!"

I fell flat on my butt and rubbed my head in pain, I think I just ran into someone!

"Hey! Watch where your going!" A feminine voice yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just-" JESUS CHRIST ON A HONEY COVERED BROOMSTICK! Look at those melons! My face immediantely turned fire truck red.

"Ugh, sorry." The woman said as she brushed herself down. "I'm just a bit annoyed at the moment." Now that I looked at the rest of her, she was quite curvaceous with wide hips-DON'T DESCRIBE THAT FIRST STUPID BRAIN! Okay, okay, she had blonde hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head, and she was wearing a blue and white shirt with a blue skirt and...was that a whip? Nononononono! Stupid pervert brain! But her most interesting feature was her eyes, they were really big and beautiful, so these are anime eyes huh? I thought they would look weird but they were really cute on her. Damn mind!

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Y-Yes! Sorry." My red face slowly toned down and I stood up sheepishly. "IIIII just got here you see, I'm here on...Magic Study."

"If your doing that then your wasting your time." She said with an annoyed look. "There's only one Magic Shop here and everything's overpriced!" I think she got swindled...

"Oh really? Great..." I feigned disappointment, I needed someone to help me, and I think a girl with huge...experience will help. "I'm Alain by the way, Alain...Marquise." Gotta remember that.

She smiled. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfalia. Good to meet you!"

...Lucy? As in main character Lucy? I'm luckier then I thought to run into her! "It's very nice to meet you!" I said as we shook hands.

"You too! To be honest, I just got here myself." She smiled. For some reason she then sidled up to me. "I just thought, maybe we could help each other out."

"Umm...s-sure." I mumbled with a blushing red face. was she flirting with me or something? Not that I didn't like it-damn brain!

"Great!" She cheered. "So, you going anywhere in particular?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Okay! You can help me, then! Come on!" She then gestured me along and I obediently followed. As long as I stay with her I'll find my way into the main plot no problem!

We had only walked along for a few seconds when we saw a large crowd gathered around a building, we looked on from the bridge we were on. "What's going on?" I turned to Lucy.

"I dunno." She admitted.

"Are you serious!? He's really here!? Salamander!" A girl yelled as she ran past us with her friend.

"Salamander?" Lucy said.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

She suddenly clasped her hands with-Oh my god there WERE literally sparkles in her eyes. "As in the powerful Mage who uses fire magic you can't buy in stores!? Wow! He's in this dead-end town?"

"Are you okay!?" I asked her with worry, I know sparkly eyes are normal in anime and manga but seeing it in real-ish life is-wait a minute, you can BUY magic!? I really know literally nothing.

"Better then okay!" She proclaimed with her sparkling eyes as she seized my wrist. "Come on! We have to get down there!" She then proceeded to drag me along with her.

We arrived at the crowd and managed to catch a glimpse of this 'Salamander', he had black hair and a face so handsome you wanted to punch it, as girls were surrounding him and cooing his name.

'What a pretty boy, I REALLY hope this guy doesn't have any fangirls.' I thought as I looked at Lucy, she was staring at him with wide, emotional eyes. 'Wow, doesn't take much to impress you does it?' I sighed in my head.

"You girls are all so lovely." Urgh, his voice! It made me feel sick. He glanced at us and Lucy jumped a little, she was obviously happy. She then started hopping over to him with ACTUAL pink hearts for eyes! I didn't LITERALLY think that all this would happen! I hope my eyes don't work like that now!

"Igneel! Igneel it's me!" Suddenly a guy pushed himself to the front. He had PINK shaggy hair and was wearing what looked like red robes. Him and Salamander froze at the sight of each other, and everything just seemed to stop. Wait a second...what was THAT!? There was some sort of blue cat with a green backpack on it standing on its hind legs! What the hell!?

"Who the hell are you?" The pink haired guy asked in a bored tone.

"Who am I!?" Salamander yelled whilst his whole body turned white and outlined. I'm. Not. Joking. "I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me before?" He asked with a stupid pose, I hate him so much. I then noticed that that pink hair had walked off with a disappointed purple aura hangingh over him. Once again, Not. JOKING! "Hey! Wait a minute!" Salamander yelled.

"YOU JERK!" Suddenly three girls leaped on top of him and started beating the crap outta him. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT SALAMANDER!? HE'S AN AMAZING MAGE! NOW APOLOGIZE OR WE'RE GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" This is why we fear women.

"Now, now, my lovelies, that's enough now, let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything by it." Salamander said as the rest of the girls glared at pink head in anger, before once again turning to him with heart eyes. Must resist urge to punch in face, I looked at Lucy ande actually saw that she had the same look, at least she wasn't fawning over him anymore.

Pink head plodded over to Salamander as the pretty boy signed a card. "Here's my autograph, now you can brag to all your friends." Hatehatehatehate.

"No thanks." Pink head said-WHAT WAS UP WITH HIS EYES!? They were just bored brown dots! Are MY eyes going to end up like that ALL the time!? Of course, the girls did not take kindly to his response, and he was soon slammed into the wall with literally steaming wounds, whilst that weird cat watched on with a sigh.

"Guess it wasn't him after all..."...The cat just talked. This universe has talking cats, brilliant.

"Definitely not him..." Pink head moaned.

"Well I'm afraid I must be going ladies, I have business to attend to." Salamander said whilst the lovestruck ladies turned to him with sadness...and yet still heart eyes.

"EHHHH!? LEAVING ALREADY!?" They all yelled.

"Time for the red carpet." He said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly what looked like a red circle filled with intricate designs and runes materialized in front of him. Then pink flames rose from around his feet and he was lifted up into the sky by a column of fire much to the cheer of his girly fan club. He blasted off into the sky, saying he had a party on his yacht which we were all invited to. What a prick.

I just stared at where he had gone for a minute, so that was magic? Itn was so cool! Shame my first sight of it had to be from a guy like that...

_And then..._

Me, Lucy, Pink head and the weird talking cat were now all sitting in a restaraunt, after offering some lunch. I wonder what food in this world is like?

"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you!" Lucy introduced herself.

"Aye!" The cat said.

"Afgglgh!" Pink head said as he stuffed down his squid in spaghetti or whatever it was, I was a bit hesitant on eating, what if my alternate world stomach exploded?

"So, errr, Natsu and Happy was it?" Lucy said nervously.

Oh yeah. Turns out Pink head is the main character Natsu, and that caty was called Happy, apparently he was called an Excees or something, I don't know how that explains it but okay. I think I was getting on track.

"Thanks, you can slow down, we're not in a hurry..." Lucy said nervously as I gave him a weird look, OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING TO ME AS WELL! My eyes were halved and my mouth practically goner. It's WEEEEEEIRD!

He momentarily stopped eating and looked at me. "Hey, you gonna eat that?" He poin ted at my food.

"Y-Yes!" I said, rationally grabbing it and eating a whole forkful.

...Sweet. Mary. Joseph.

This was AWESOME! I instantly started eating as fast as possible whilst savouring the taste!

"You as well, Alain?" Lucy said as she sweatdropped, you know it's actually there by now. "There's food flying everywhere...anyway, that Salamander guy in town was obviously using a Charm spell to get all the woman to think they were in love with him."

I spat out my mouthful straight in Natsu's face. "What!? That was a spell!?" Magic sure is big in this world, guess I gotta expect it. I tried to ignore Natsu's evil glare. "How could you tell?"

"He was wearing a Charm Ring on his finger." She said with a gesture.

"...And those do what?" I asked. All three of them looked at me as if I was a purple T-Rex.

"You don't even know what rings are?" Natsu said with a full mouth.

"Err..." I gulped, I think I was in trouble.

"Rings are things that allow you to use Magic." Lucy explained helpfully. "They can be bought in pretty much all magic stores."

"Ohhh right." I nodded, I really needed to study on this world.

"But Charm rings have been banned for years! He must have gone through a LOOOOT of trouble to get it. What a creep." She huffed. "I totally fell under his spell, but I snapped out of it when you barged in Natsu, so thanks!" I think I have all the info I needed with Lucy.

Natsu was literally shovelling down this weird orange fruit that looked like tomatoes one after another as Lucy explained she was a Mage as well. For some reason I felt myself beginning to tune out of everything, was I getting drowsy or something? I was still eating and listening, but it was almost unconsciously.

Lucy talked about Guilds, places where Mages go to find work, apparently your not really a Mage unitil you sign up to one. If I stick by Lucy and Natsu I'll get into the main guild! Also, turns out Natsu came here looking for that guy Igneel who was mentioned earlier and-Hey! Give me a slice of that pizza! And don't eat the whole thing!...So yeah turns out he's a dragon.

An actual dragon. WHY THE HELL WOULD ONE JUST SHOW UP-

"Alain!? Are you asleep!?" Lucy suddenly yelled in shock.

I sat up so fast I hit my head on the back of my seat. "Ouch! No! No! I was listening!"

She huffed as she placed what looked like money bills on the desk, was this currency in this world? "Well, I'd better get going, you coming Alain?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yep." said as I stuffed my face with food, and carried some in my arms.

"It was nice talking to you." Lucy waved as we walked. "Maybe we'll meet again some time."

As we reached the door we heard a thump and we saw Natsu and Happy kneeling full face down on the floor at us. "Thank you for the meal!" Natsu yelled.

"Thank yooooou!" Happy thanked.

"Stop that! Your embarassing me!" She yelled. "Look, it's fine, okay? No big deal! You guys helped me out earlier! So let's just call it even!"

The two began whispering to each other, and then he suddenly yelled. "I know! This is for you!" He held out Salamander's signature.

"NO WAY!" Lucy yelled with shark teeth, THAT is one of the things I wanna try, shark teeth.

_Later again!_

Me and Lucy were sitting on a bench as I thought about things. Obviously Zen gave me magic, but what could I DO exactly?

"Wow, looks like the Fairy Tail Guild's causing trouble again." Lucy said more to herself.

Fairy Tail? What this universe is named on? That must be it! "Fairy Tail?" I feigned ignorance.

"Yeah. It's an about average Guild, but its fairly well known, for causing trouble that is." She said as she showed me the magazine.

"Devil clan wiped out...with TEN VILLAGES DESTROYED!?" I yelled again.

"Talk about going overboard." Lucy chuckled as she turned the page. "Wow! It's Marijanne! She's so cute!"

"Who?" I said as I looked at the magazine, and my face heated up once again. There were two pictures of a girl with broad silver hair wearing nothing but two piece bikinis. Why does every girl in this world have a big chest? I covered my face with my hands as I tried to calm down. "Sh-She looks more like a...model then a Mage."

"She does it as coverage for the Guild." Lucy explained. "How do you even join though? Do you have to apply or something?"

"No clue." I said honestly.

"But I'm DEFINITELY going to join Fairy Tail!" She announced. "What about you, Alain? What are you going to do?"

"Me?" I pointed at myself. Well, I knew my plan now. "I think I might try and join Fairy Tail as well."

"Really!?" She sat up with a huge smile on her face. "That's great! We'll be teammates together!" She really seemed happy, I started smiling as well, she was really nice, it was like her cheerfulness could affect everyone around her.

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" Suddenly Mr. Pretty Boy popped out of the bushes!

"Salamander!" We both yelled in shock.

"I'm sorry for overhearing." He smirked. "I wanted to personally invite you to my yacht party tonight." Now I noticed the heart shaped ring on his finger.

"Your Charm spell won't work on me!" Lucy said as she pointed at him. "It's weakness is awareness! It doesn't work on people if you know your using it!"

"Just as I thought, I knew you were a Mage the moment I laid eyes on you." He smirked. "No matter, the invitation still stands."

Lucy turned away and crossed her arms under her impressive chest. "You can forget it, I wouldn't be caught dead attending a party with a creep like you."

"Creep? Why would you call me that?" I smirked as his face drained of colour from the insult.

Lucy turned to him with a glare. "Your spell, using it to make yourself popular."

"Oh please dearie, it's just fun and games, no harm done." He said without a care in the world. "I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party, is that so bad?"

"If you ask me, that just proves that even famous Mages can be big idiots." Lucy said as I nodded in agreement.

"Your obviously not good enough to get your own fans without manipulation." I added.

"You two wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild, right?" He spoke up, which made Lucy turn back to him. "Have you ever heard about Salamander? One of Fairy Tail's Mages?"

"Well, yeah! Your telling me YOUR him!? Your THAT Salamander!?" Oh god no, don't tell me I'd have to work with THIS guy.

"That's correct, if you two want to join I can put in a good word for you both." Was this our way in? The shame...

Lucy wasn't as strong, she sidled up to him with heart eyes. "I'd love to go to your party tonight!" She cooed as I facepalmed.

"Wow, that was even easier then I thought it would be." Ohhhhh if I knew what Magic I had I'd either punch, burn, freeze or cut you.

"So you really think you could get me into Fairy Tail? Really?" Lucy beamed.

"I don't see why not, but you have to keep quiet about the Charm spell." Salamander said.

"I won't say a word!" She was eating out the palm of his hand.

"Excellent." He then turned to me. "And you, sir?"

I glared at him as I crossed my arms. "HELL NO!" I declared.

"WHAT!?" Both Lucy and Salamander yelled.

"You can't bribe me!" I said. "I'll get into Fairy Tail my own way! I'm not going YOUR way! I'll find my own!"

"Oh, such a disappointment." He fake sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to tell Fairy Tail what a bad candidate you are. But I'll be sure to see YOU later." He then blasted off the same way he did earlier.

"ALAIN!" Lucy yelled at me with shark teeth. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? YOU JUST BLEW YOUR CHANCE AT JOINING FAIRY TAIL!"

"I wasn't joining that jerks way! And you shouldn't be pulled in by his methods either!" I yelled.

"Damn it, I was pseudo-charmed!" She argued. "But he's gonna get me into Fairy Tail! And you just blew your chance!" She stomped off in a huff.

"Lucy, hold on!" I called but she had already walked away.

I think I just screwed up.

_Later again again..._

It was night time now as I sat on the bench and sighed. The party had already started on that jerks yacht, but I wasn't going to that jerks party.

I felt terrible. Lucy was the first friend I made in this world and I treated her badly. It felt like my heart was being torn up inside.

'Someone's feeling down.' Zen's voice resounded in my head.

'Zen?' I thought.

'The one and only.'

'Zen...I screwed up. Big time. Lucy is really mad at me and she was the first friend I made here. I just...She's probably gonna be pissed at me forever.' I was close to tears at this point.

'Ahh...I see the problem. But listen, it's not the end of the world. You just gotta apologize to her.'

'It's too late.' I internally sighed. 'She's at that jerk Salamander's party...'

'Salamander? Ohhhh that guy...'

I raised my head. 'You know something about him?'

'Yeah, he's a bad dude, lures Lucy into a trap to try and take her to a place called Boscow by kidnapping all these girls.'

I stopped. '...What...did you say?'

'I'm in your head, I think you heard me.'

I clenched my fists together. 'That bastard...just kidnapped Lucy!?'

'Yeah, pretty much.'

My eyes widened in rage. "SALAMANDER YOU BASTARD!" I roared. "I'M COMING LUCY!" I then began dashing off towards the docks.

'Woah! Woah!' Zen said. 'Hold your horses there, pal! Natsu and Happy are gonna take care of it!'

"I DON T CARE!" I screamed. "LUCY'S IN TROUBLE AND IT's ALL MY FAULT FOR NOT STOPPING HER! IF I DON'T HELP HER I'LL NEVER LIVE IT DOWN!"

I finally reached the docks and skidded to a halt, peering out to sea to find a giant yacht gradually getting smaller. "Zen! Tell me what Magic I have! Right now!" I demanded.

'You could try asking more politely...' He moaned.

"TELL ME!"

'Okay! Fine! I gave you a unique magic I like to call Neo Flare.'

"Neo Flare?"

"Yes, I've put it under Lost Caster Magic, one of my best yet, very proud of it-'

"How does it work!? Please!"

'At least ya said it. It generates energy particles and allows you to distort them and contract them as long as they're connected to you body.'

"Okay! Give me something to get over there!"

'Let's see...try generating a jump burst or something, you gotta concentrate and picture it in your mind.'

I nodded. 'Okay, I can do this. For Lucy.' I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could, energy into my feet. My legs suddenly felt weird and strained, as if I was putting too much pressure on them.

'Hold onto your hair.'

"What's that suppose4d to MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAN!?" I yelled as suddenly blue flames exploded from my feet and launched me REALLY HIGH into the sky over the sea. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

'What's up?'

"HEIGHTS! I'M SCARED OF FALLING FROM HEIGHTS!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face.

'Oh...you should have said that.'

"You JERK!" I yelled as I began falling, screaming all the way.

'Calm down for a second!' Zen yelled in my head. 'Cushion your impact! Create something useful!'

'Cushion my impact, cushion my impact, WHAT CAN I USE TO CUSHION MY IMPACT!?' I frantically searched my brain and went with the first thing that came. I curled up into a ball and covered myself in blue flames until they became a ball. "This'll be solid, right?"

'...Maybe.'

Too late to think about it as I felt myself crash through the roof and finally stopping. All that spinning and falling...I'm gonna be sick...

"Something just fell through the ceiling!" I heard someone yell.

"Well done, genius!" Another shouted.

I uncurled myself as the now bouncy flames died down. "ALAIN!?" I heard three familiar voices yelled.

I stood up, very dizzily, the whole world was spinning and I couldn't see straight. "L-Lucy..." I mumbled. "I-I'm hear to-to apologize..." I then passed out.

...

'Well, you screwed that up.'

Please...just be quiet...

"Hey Alain! Wake up!"

I jolted awake at the cry and breathed in the thick air before coughing violently, was that smoke!?

"Alain!" I sat up and turned to find Happy staring me in the face. "Your awake!"

"Ahhh! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted. "Where are we?"

"Back at the port."

"Is Lucy safe!?"

"Alain!" I turned to the familiar voice and blushed when I saw her in a red dress.

"Lucy! Your alright!" I smiled.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad your okay, you just crashed in and passed out, we had to drag you off!"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Sorry, I guess I messed up..."

"Your magic was pretty cool though!" Happy cheered. "I've never seen anything like it before!"

'Your welcome.' Oh great, Zen was back. 'I heard you.'

"Listen Alain, I'm sorry." Lucy said sadly. "You were right about that guy, he was awful straight to the core. And I shouldn't have rushed off on you like that..."

"It doesn't matter! We're friends, right?" I smiled.

She smiled back. "Yeah, thanks."

'Weren't you crying earlier?' URUSAI! 'Ohhhh, so you know Japanese?' Go away...please...

I then noticed something. "Hey, if your here Happy, where's Natsu?" They both pointed behind me and my jaw dropped. Now I know where the smoke was coming from.

There was a GIANT burning wreckage behind me, he did all that!?

"He overdid it." Lucy huffed.

"Aye, but it sure is cool!" Happy said.

"Shut up, cat." Lucy glared.

The man himself then walked out of the flames. "Alain! Your up!" He called as he hopped off. "Good to see your alright! And hey! You gotta tell me about that magic some time!"

I nodded with a smile. "Of course! Thanks, Natsu!"

"Oh no! The army!" Lucy's cry caused us all to turn around to come face to face with a large group of armoured and weapon wielding knights. This was this worlds army!?

"Crap! Time to go!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed me and Lucy by our collars and pulled us along in a run.

"Your gonna choke me!" I shouted.

"Where are we going!?" Lucy cried.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Wait, could Natsu already BE in Fairy Tail? Either way he let both of us go so we could run along beside him. "So let's go!"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah!" She cheered as we all ran as fast as possible to avoid getting caught.

'So...how was your first day?'

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**And it's the next chapter! And Alain's main magic Neo Flare is revealed! By the way, thank you to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story! They really do help!  
**

**Also, thank you to those who have sent in OC's! I didn't expect to get so many already! Your free to keep sending them in!**

**Thank you very much for reading! Reviews DO help!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail is...Eccentric

We all stood outside a grand looking building with the words Fairy Tail written on the front, it was a pretty big place, about the size of three houses. And I saw a very interesting looking symbol on the front of it, I couldn't describe it, it was like a phoenix sitting on an arrow.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy smiled, I'd kinda gotten used to him now.

Lucy had a huge smile on her face as she looked up at the building, she was obviously really excited. And truth be told I was too, this was gonnna be so COOL!

Without warning Natsu kicked the double doors open. "CALM THE HELL DOWN, WE'RE BACK!" He yelled with shark teeth, gotta try shark teeth.

"We're hooome!" Happy cheered.

I was expecting to find some kind of lobby, instead we walked in on some kind of bar! People were sitting around tables with mugs filled with...could I call that beer? I didn't understand drinks either.

"Yo, Natsu! Welcome back!" One guy said. "I heard you overdid it again, I read about the Harujion accident in the nespa-"

Before he could continue Natsu kicked him in the face and sent him flying into the wall...WHAT THE HELL!?

"YOU BASTARD! That info you gave me about Salamander was false!" The hot head accused him.

"Why you-!" Another person leapt on top of Natsu, and in no time at all a full out bar brawl had started.

"Woah...I really...came to Fairy Tail..." Lucy marvelled.

"Sure is a welcome party..." Was all I could say, was this really life in a Guild?

Then a guy with shaggy black hair came into view, why wasn't he wearing a-AHHHH! MY EYEEEEEEES! Why was he wearing only boxers!?

"Natsu's back, is he!?" I heard him say as I had covered my eyes. "Let's setttle our fight from the other time!"

"Grey..." A new voice spoke u-THIS GUY was Grey!? Perfect...anyway I uncovered my eyes and turned to find a woman with tanned skin and black wavy hair wearing only skinny's and a bra, much to my annoyance and red face. "...Have you been walking around like that?"

"Ack! Shit!" He replied.

"Another one of those undignified guys..." She huffed as she...SHE CHUGGED A WHIOLE FRIKKIN BARREL!

"What rubbish..." Another voice said, this time from behind us. Me and Lucy turned to find ourselves facing a giant of a man wearing what looked like a cape. "Acting like little kids, you must fight with your fists to show your manhood!"

"Get outta the way!" Both Natsu and Grey yelled as they punched him, knocking him out.

"Well that wasn't too hard..." Lucy said as we both sweatdropped.

"Hrmm? It's so noisy here..." New voice,turn to it, guy with sunglasses, blonde hair, and a girl in each arm. "I suppose I'll have to join as well!" Suddenly he was hit by a flying bottle, but waved it off with an air of smugness.

"He's definitely off my list." Lucy said as she got out a book and crossed his face off. "There's not a single normal person here!" She complained.

"I have to agree with you on that one." I sighed, why was this place so insane!?

"My, newcomers?" We both looked up to be met with that woman I saw in Lucy's magazine, thankfully with a proper red dress on. And I could tell Lucy was VERY happy to see her, I noticed she was carrying glasses, was she a waitress as well? What was her name?...Mirajane?

"D-Don't you have to stop them?" Lucy said worrriedly as she pointed to the giant fighting clou-THAT HAPPENS TOO!?

"This happens all the time." She said happily. "Besides-" Before she could continue she was hit in the head with a flying bottle.

"KYAAAAA! Mirajane-san!" Lucy screamed with a face-fault...san? The Japenese honorifix? Guess they use those...lucky I memorised them.

But she just sat back up, blood trickling from her forehead as she continued to smile. "Isn't it fun this way?"

'IT'S SCARY!' I thought with a face-fault of my own as Lucy did the same, I was gonna die here...

Suddenly a huge crash happened in front of us, and out came Gra-AAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY EYEEEEEES! THEY BUUUUUUUUURN!

"AHHHH! MY UNDERWEAR!" I heard him yell.

"DON'T FACE THIS WAY!" I heard Lucy shriek.

I'm pretty sure I tic-pulsed as I stood up. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY IN FRONT OF A LADY!?" And I aimed a kick as best I could without looking.

I felt the kick connect.

"ACK!" I heard him cry. I peeked through my fingers to find him on the ground, twitching violently as he placed his hands over his manhood, served him right for being so indecent.

"...DAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu suddenly burst out laughing. "Alain kicked Grey in the balls!"

"Uurgh..." Gray moaned, looking up at Lucy. "L-Lady...if you don't mind...p-please lend e some underwe-"

"NO WAY I'LL DO THAT!" She punched him in the face, thankfully.

Then that guy, Sunglasses came along and picked Lucy up. "Ah geez, people with no elegance really are troublesome, don't you think?" He asked her. "By the way, which modelling agency do you belong to?"

"What is this!?" Lucy yelled with giant basic eyes, how many face-faults did this world have!?

"Hey! Let go of Lucy!" I yelled at him as he set her down on a chair.

Suddenly everyone began glowing as energy swirled around them. "MAGIC!?" Lucy yelled, M-MAGIC!? They were gonna fight with Magic!?

"This is getting a little too intense..." Mirajane said nervously, I'LL SAY!

"That's enough." A voice portraying authority spoke up. We all looked up to fi-IT'S A HUMONGOUS SHADOWED GIANT! "CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!" He roared.

"HE'S HUMONGOUS!" Me and Lucy yelled with face-faults.

Everyone immediately stopped and turned away from each other, however this guy was, he had power, and a lot of it.

"My...you were here, Master?" Mirajane said.

"MASTER!?" Me and Lucy shouted whilst sweating nervously. This-This MONSTER of a man was the Guild Master!? If these guys don't kill me then HE will!

"DAHAHAHA! YOU ALL GOT SO SCARED!" Natsu suddenly yelled, HOW CAN YOU NOT BE SCARED OF THAT!? "This match is my WIN!" The giant stepped on the loud mouth.

...CRAP! The giant suddenly looked down at US! "Mu...Newcomers?" He demanded.

"...Y...Yes..." Was all we could both manage. It was like his aura itself was pushing me down, his very air of dominance was taking my breath and crushing me!

"FUUUUUU..." What was he doing!? WHAT WAS HE DOING!? ZEN! NATSU! ANYONE! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HEREEEEEE! Tears were streaming down my face in fear as I readied myself for what came next.

Suddenly the giant began shrinking smaller and smaller, until he was an old midget wearing what looked like jester clothes. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Me and Lucy both yelled with face faults.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he waved his hand at us in a gesture. He then did an impressive backflip up to the second level...hitting his back on the railing before he climbed onto it. This guy...he was our Guild Master?

"You've done it again, fools." He said as he waved a a large group of papers at us. "Look at these documents I recieved from the council."

"Council?" I turned to Lucy.

"An organization that manages Mage Guilds." She explained.

The Guild Master read off quite a list. Gray stealing underwear (Does he have a fetish or something?) that 'manly' guy, who was called Elfman (WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT!? HOW CRUEL ARE HIS PARENTS!?) attacking a VIP, That Barrel Drinker, Kana Alberona, drinking 15 barrels and then charging the council (Is she EVER satisfied!? Or DRUNK!?) Loki, a.k.a Sunglasses, flirting with a council members granddaughter. And Natsu...let's just say he REALLY goes overboard, he destroyed more of everything around him then the actual problem!

He listed off practically everyone present, apparently there's some guy called Etcetera working here too (Okay, HIS parents are more cruel) but Natsu was the main focus. I was drifting off again, just like I did in the restaurant.

"Guys, the council members are angry at me all the time..." He said whilst shuddering violently, I HAD to stay awake! I had a feeling we were all in trouble.

"...But..." Suddenly the papers and his hand were set on fire! "Forget about the council members!" He threw the burning papers which Natsu caught in his mouth like a dog with a stick, still retaining his undamaged hand. "Listen up! The power to overcome reasoning, is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flow within us, and the 'spirit' flow in nature connect, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring your soul into whatever you do is Magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, you magic will never improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT! THAT IS THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAH!" Everyone cheered with huge smiles. And me and Lucy smiled too, this guy was amazing! And I was proud to call him my Guild Master!

From now on, I'll do my best, too!

_And then..._

It was night time again, and Natsu and Happy were eating...again...turns out that NATSU was called the Salamander, and not that other jerk. Anyway, Marijane was now going to stamp the Guild Marks on me and Lucy, and then we'd become Fairy Tail members too! I can't believe it was that easy!

"Right here?"

"Yes please."

Marijane used a magic stamp to press a pink Guild Mark on the back of Lucy's right hand. "There, now your an official Fairy Tail member!"

"Wooow!" Lucy smiled as she admired it.

"And what about you, Alain?" She asked me.

I thought for a second before nodding. "Please may I have a blue one on my right forearm?"

"Of course!" She nodded as the stamp changed colour. "Now hold out your arm."

I obeyed and she stamped it on with a faint magical glow, when she removed it the blue Fairy Tail Mark was now on my arm. "And now your an official member as well."

"Awesome! Thank you!" I thanked her as I looked at it.

"Look Natsu! She gave us the mark of the Fairy Tail!" Lucy beamed as she held up her hand and my arm.

"Uh-huh. That's great Luigi." He said before eating again.

"IT'S LUCY!" She yelled with shark teeth.

Other members were fawning over her as Natsu went to look at the request board, which listed jobs for money...The more I thought about it, the more this reminded me of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon...

I was snapped out of my thinking by some arguing. Turns out some kid named Romeo's dad had been gone a week, but Markorov (The Guild Master, his name is confusing...) wouldn't budge. The boy punched him in the face before running off.

"It's very strict in here, isn't it?" Lucy said as she sat at the bar, I took a seat next to her.

"Master is like that, but he's worried about Macau too." Marijane said as she wiped glasses.

Suddenly, Natsu slammed the earlier request he had looked at back into the board, and stormed off.

"No one can decide what he should do." Master (I'll call him that, much easier) said to others who tried to give chase. "Just leave him alone."

"Wh-What happened to him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked with a hint of fear, Natsu had been rather sudden in his actions.

"The same thing happened to Natsu." We turned to Mirajane. "Maybe he saw himself in Romeo-kun. Natsu's father hasn't come back ever since he left. Though by father, I meant a foster parent. And he's a dragon."

Me and Lucy both fell off of our chairs in shock. Natsu was raised by a DRAGON!? Why did she say that so calmly!?

"A DRAGON!? Natsu was raised by a DRAGON!?" Lucy voiced my thoughts. "How could I believe that!? Right?" Good point.

"He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little." Marijane told us. "And learned words, cultures, and magic from him." A dragon taught Natsu all that?...Wow... "But one day, the dragon disappeared."

"I see...and that's Igneel." Lucy said, to which I agreed.

"Natsu is looking forward to seeing Igneel one day." Mirajane said as she layed her upper body over the counter, before standing upright. "We are...Mages of Fairy Tail. All...carrying something. Wounds, pain, suffering..." I think she mumbled something else.

"What was that?" I asked politely.

"No, nothing." She shrugged it off with a smile.

I slumped on the counter. Everyone here was carrying some kind of burden, and I literally had none, and it made me feel pretty shit.

_Pretty soon..._

Me, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were all travelling in a horse-and-kart up a miuntain to look for Makou, Romeo's father. Me and Lucy had decided to so we could get a bit of practice in (Happy thinks its just to boost our reputation) but I was genuinely worried about this guy.

'Zen? Are you there?' I thought.

...

No response, he must be busy. Natsu didn't look so good, he had extremely bad motion sickness for some reason, it looked like he was gonna throw up!

"You and Alain can come and live with me and Natsu if you want, Lucy!" Happy offered, it would be useful, I don't know HOW I was supposed to get a place in this world. Unless I bought my own place with Jewels (This worlds currency) but I highly doubt that.

Suddenly the kart learched to a halt. "It stopped!" Natsu pointed out, obviously a lot better.

"We're there?" Lucy thought aloud.

But as we poked our heads out to be met with a blistering snowstorm, and apparently it was summer in this world! No kart was getting through this .

"I-It's cold!" Lucy pointed out as we all climbed out.

"That's 'cause your wearing so little." Natsu said, seemingly unaffected.

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!" Both of us yelled at him.

The kart then trundled off back to town. "Wait! How are we supposed to get back!?" Lucy yelled, but it was already gone.

"She's...realky noisy." Natsu pointed out.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

Soon we were climbing a mountain with Lucy wearing a cloak I had brought along, better for her to wear it then me. It was halfway up that she decided to get out a key. "O-O-Open the door of the clock...Horologium!"

In a flash of bright light a CLOCK WITH ARMS materialised. I had found out from Zen that Lucy was a Celestial Spirit Mage, and that she could summon Celestial Spirits using her keys. When I said to Zen she was like a Pokemon Trainer he gave me a headache, apparently he can do that, jerk.

Lucy climbed in the clock as Natsu explained Makou's mission, to defeat a monster known as the 'Balkan'. "'I want to go home' she says." Horologium relayed, as the glass was soundproof.

"Yes, go ahead, says I." Natsu said as he stomped off.

"Natsu!" I yelled, but he was already gone! Leaving Lucy alone! I turned to her and Horologium. "I'm gonna look for him, you stay here, okay?"

"'Don't leave me here!' she says." Horologium spoke for her.

"Don't worry! I'll be back soon!" I reassured her as I walked off on my own.

Let's just say bad idea. I couldn't find Natsu anywhere and I couldn't retrace my steps to Lucy either! This was problematic in this blizzard.

'Zeeeeen! Could use some help!'...Damnit Zen! I need you for once!...Sigh...I guess I was on my own.

Crunch!

...What was that? I tried to turn towards the sound, but I couldn't find it! Curse my terrible hearing perception!

Suddenly something lunged at me through the snow! I instinctively leaped away to avoid it, only to find something VERY big behind me.

I gawped as a big, hunched, sloth like creature with white fur and black 'mask' colouring roared at me, WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS THING!?

The monster lunged with its clawed feet again and I dodged again. I was in serious trouble, this thing was obviously very dangerous. I studied it a bit closer, it's arms were very long yet its legs were stubby, making it disproportionate, but it had three very long jet black claws on each hand, and its mouth contained two rows of very sharp teeth.

The monster roared again as it swiped at me, pounding the snowy ground as I was forced to jump away.

'I can't dodge forever!' I thought drastically. 'How can I fight this thing with my magic!?' I narrowly dodged another swipe. '...Wait! Whst did Zen say about my Magic? I just have to picture it, right?' A swipe almost caught my side. 'I guess I am pretty good of thinking up things in important moments!'

I jumped as far away from him as I could and concentrated into some sort of melee attack that I could use. "Woah!" I gasped in shock as suddenly my arms were enveloped in blue fire with a multicoloured glowing origin. "Alright! Now I can fight!"

The creature leaped at me through the snow with a diving strike, but at the last second I uppercutted it in the chin and threw it onto its back...how did I just do that? 'Guess Zen wasn't joking when he said he was getting me battle ready...' I had time to think before the creature leapt at me again.

We both swiped at each other and narrowly avoided them before our clenched fists clashed. 'It's STRONG!' I thought as my knees threatened to buckle from the creatures punch, luckily we managed to throw each other off, but I had to re-ignite my hand.

I charged it with a straight punch, but it just leaned lazily to the side before swiping me again, narrowly missing my ear and grazing my cheek. I rubbed my injured face as the thing then got on all fours and ran at me with a roar that rivalled the blizzards. I took a risky move and put out both my hands, I then waited until the last second before falling on my back in the snow and sliding under its belly. I then grabbed its fur and ignited my foot, kicking it in the gut and sending it flying over my head, crashing into the snow face first.

It was weird, my Neo Flames weren't like ordinary ones, it's almost like they solidified themsrlves whilst keeping they're burning properties, evident of the foot shaped burn mark on that things stomach.

The monster pulled itself out of the ground and turned to me with pure hatred in its eyes. Without warning it jumped at me and wrapped me up in a crushing bear hug.

'C-Crap! If it keeps squeezing me like this...this thing will break my spine!' I thought as I struggled to breath, kiccking it as hard as I can before I wrapped my foot in blue fire. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I kicked it in the stomach, specifically the place I'd kicked it before.

It roared in pain as it let go of me, I jumped a good distance away whilst the thing clutched its smoking stomach in pain. I now began to breath heavily as my fatigue caught up with me, my strength was fading fast in the pounding snow, and that was even more evident when the thing gave me a powerful arm swipe, throwing me across the white ground.

I forced myself to stand as I clutched my ribs, which felt like they were broken. If I drew this fight out any longer, I was gonna die!

The creature roared and leaped at me once more, it was do or die time as I ignited one of my fists and jumped into the air. I pictured in my mind what I wanted to happen, I just hoped it worked!

And now for the most important part, giving it an awesome name! Come on brain, give me something cool! Ah! That'll do!

I pulled my flaming fist back as that thing went to swipe at me one more time.

"Flare Hook!"

I threw my arm, and also a small fireball in the shape of my fist, connected to my actual hand by a fiery 'arm' at it, it made contact with the things face like an actual punch, knocking out some of its teeth and leaving a smoldering fist mark in its cheek as the thing fell back into the snow.

I fell into the ground to catch my breath, allowing my energy to somewhat return. I was truly exhausted. Eventually I managed to get up and brush myself down as I examined the thing, its eyes rolled back into its skull to signal its unconcious state.

"...I did it...I beat that thing..." I said to myself in wonder. "...YES! VICTORY! IN YOUR FACE!" I knew it was knocked out, I was just basking in the moment of winning my first fight ever. I picked up one of its claws that had fallen of as a sort of victory trophy and slid it into my baggy sleeves

I then realised that I was still alone, and I sighed. Just my luck...

"Hey! Alain!"

That voice! I turned to see Natsu, Happy and Lucy carrying an injured man. "You guys!" I called to them.

"This is Makou!" Natsu called to me. "He's hurt! So help us out here!"

"O-Okay!"

_Back at town..._

Romeo was waiting to see his dad come back, and they had a tearful reunion, it was really touching to watch.

"I made you worry, I'm sorry." Makou said.

"It's okay...I'm the son of a Mage." Romeo sniffled.

"When those brats tease you next time, ask them if they'r dad can take out 19 monsters by himself!"

Turns out there were actually 20 of those things, and that Makou had taken out the other ones, he was really strong! I've got a lot of catching up to do!

As we walked away Romeo suddenly called to us. "Natsu broooooo! Happyyyyyyy! Thaaaaaaanks! And...thanks to you too, Lucy sis and Alain bro!"

We all just smiled as we waved back, on this day, July 4th in this world, I won my first fight and helped reunite a son and father.

**And its yet another chapter! I'm so pumped for writing! MUST WRITE MORE! Anyways, OC submissions are now CLOSED! I've got loads! Seriously! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! They really do help! What did you think of Alain's first fight? More about what he ACTUALLY fought will be revealed next chapter.**

**And I'll see you next time! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Don't judge by appearances...no matter how difficult it is.

'Hold up, we've already done an Arc?'

'That's right, finished off the Macou Arc.'

'That was quick...'

I was having a short mind conversation with Zen about what I'd done so far, and he was teaching me about Dragon Slayers and Celestial Spirits and anything else I'd come across so far.

Me and Lucy had agreed to rent an apartment together, PURELY so that we could easily pay the rent, I'm hoping to find somewhere else so I can get out of her hair. But actually this place is pretty grand for 70,000 Jewels a month (Zen told me 100 Jewels equals $1.), it has two rooms, plenty of space and even a bathroom. Lucy suggested we sleep in the same room but I STRONGLY denied that, a gentleman must never intrude on a ladys personal space. I liked these clothes that Zen made, but I was hoping I could buy some new ones soon.

Anyway, it turns out that that thing I beat was called a Snow Sloth, and it was actually one of the requests! So I just had to show the claw I brought back and I got the 70,000 Jewel reward, first month's rent right there.

But right now I was just relaxing in my room, Zen had come back for a bit, but he said he had to whizz off again soon.

'Hey listen, you'll be happy to know I've already got someone else prepared for travel.' Zen spoke suddenly. 'I'll send her over soon.'

'Really?' I wonder what she was like? I hope she wasn't a jerk or anything. 'So what's the hold up?'

'Hey, I had all of your stuff prepared in advance, I need to start from scratch with this girl! I think I've got her magic sorted out, still working on the clothes, and I'm trying to work on the body. Maybe push her cup size up a bit, work a bit more on the hourglass figure.'

I tic-pulsed. 'You pervert.'

'Hey, you'd rather I'd make her like Wendy?'

'Who?'

'Oh would you look at the time! Gotta go!' Annnnnnd he was gone. Jerk, why did I get stuck with him?

"MY ROOOOM!" I heard a certain blonde yell.

Th scream made me instantly leap to my feet and run to the door to Lucy's room in a panic. I luckily stopped in front of it before I rushed in and was branded a pervert, knocking. "Lucy? You okay?"

The door opened to reveal the gir-She was only wearing a towel! "Alain!" She seized my wrist and pulled my red-faced self inside. "Did you let these two in!?" She showed me...Natsu and Happy!?

"Hey Alain." Natsu waved at me.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I yelled.

"Oh, guess you didn't..." Lucy said.

"Mira said you were here." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said as he sharpened his claws on the walls.

"Don't scratch the walls, stupid cat!" Lucy yelled.

"Huh? What's this?" Natsu picked up a group of papers.

"Noooo!" Lucy said as she did a flying grab for them, seizing them from his wrist. "These are private! Me and Alain just moved here! Can't you let us settle in at least!?"

"What is it anyway?" Natsu asked, seemingly uncaring.

"WHO CARES WHAT IT IS!? I MEAN GO HOME ALREADY!" Lucy yelled frantically.

"Don't want to. I came here to visit!" Natsu smiled.

"Your so selfish!" Lucy said with anime tears as I just facepalmed with a sigh. These people were going to drive me mad.

Soon Lucy was (thankfully) dressed as we all had tea, at least I recognised ONE type of beverage here, along with booze.

Lucy talked about her Spirits (which Zen had taught me about) and then remembered she had to make a contract with a new one.

"Does it involve blood seals!?" Happy asked.

"Butt seals? That sounds painful..." Natsu obviously hearing incorrectly.

All of our jaws dropped in disappointed disbelief as a little snowman was summoned from the silver key. This thing!? Really!? Poor little guy looked like he couldn't beat an egg!

"...D-Don't feel too bad." Natsu mumbled whilst sweating.

"IT'S NOT A FAILURE!" Lucy yelled with shark teeth. "He's so cuuuute!"

"Puuuuun!" The little Spirit said as she hugged him.

The two then got to work on a contract, which just involved Lucy writing down what days he was free, that simple. Now all that was needed was a name...*cough* POKEMON! *cough*.

"Come, Plue!" On her call the little snowman thing bounded over to her.

"Plue?" Natsu said as he tilted his head...heh, rhyme.

"Doesn't it sound cute? Right Plue?"

"Puuuun." It agreed with her. He then started doing a few weird handsigns and gestures.

"PLUE! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Natsu suddenly yelled.

"He understood it!" Me and Lucy yelled with face-faults.

"Now that I think about it, your both weirdoes, but also reliable good people."...Did he just call me a weirdo? He then stood up. "Alright! I agree with Plue's plan!" He then turned to us with a big toothy smile.

"Let's make a team!"

"...A team?" Lucy said in confusion.

"I seeee!" Happy spoke up. "Aye! All the members of the guild are nakama!" Nakama?...I think that's japanese for friend..."But we make teams with whoever we get along with. If your in a team, difficult requests will be easier."

"Sure sounds convenient." I nodded.

"That's a good idea! Sounds fun!" Lucy cheered.

"ALL RIIGHT! IT'S DECIDEEEEEEEED!" Natsu cheered.

"The contract is sealed." Lucy smiled.

"We'll be unstoppable together!" I nodded.

"Aye-saaaaaa!" Happy agreed.

"Puuuuuun!" Plue finished.

I caan't believe this is happening! Me in this team! I'm going to get stronger and stronger so that I don't let any of them down!

"Let's get to work then!" Natsu practically shouted as he slammed a request sheet down on the table. "Here! I've already decided!"

"My! Your thinking way too faaaaaast." Lucy said happily as she looked at the request. "Okay, let's see..." Uhh, did Natsu just get an evil glint in his eye? "Shirotsume town, huh? It's close!...WOAH! We just need to get a book from the mansion of a guy called the Duke of Everlue!? AND WE GET 200,000 Jewels!?" 200,000!? That's enough for two months and plenty more! Though I guess we'd split it now we're in a team...

"Right! Isn't it an easy job?" Natsu smirked.

Then Lucy's gaze turned from one of glee to one of pur horror. "What's wrong?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder. Dear. God.

The 'Duke' portrayed was the creepiest looking dude ever! That face could curdle milk! And...womanizer, pervert, AND hentai leader!? DID THIS GUY HAVE NO SHAME!? It said he was looking for two maids, preferably blonde and black haired...

...blonde...

...and black haired...?

We both turned to the boy and his cat. "YOU TRICKED US!" We both shouted in rage.

"It's a good thing Celestial Spirit Mages never go back on their word." Natsu used Lucy's own words against her.

"THAT'S SO CRUUUUUUEL!" She yelled.

I stepped forward. "WHY DID YOU THINK I WOULD BE ANY USE!?"...Yes! I achieved shark teeth!

"Isn't it obvious?" Happy said.

"...NO!"

Natsu shrugged. "Your a girl, obviously."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...What?

I slowly tic-pulsed. "What...did you say...?"

Natsu seemed indifferent. "Your a girl, I can tell that much."

My blue flames slowly swirled around me. "...I...am...a...GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY!" I yelled with pure rage.

"WHAT!?" Both idiots yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU EVER MISTAKE ME FOR A GIRL!?" I roared. "Do I LOOK like a girl to you!?" I gestured over my entire body.

"Your name's Alain." Natsu said plainly.

"Aye, and we just thought you were flat-chested." Happy said with a nervous smile.

"YOUR BOTH IDIOTS!" I yelled. "At least LUCY didn't think I was a girl! Right Lucy?"

...She was twiddling her thumbs. "You didn't..." I said as my jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry Alain!" She said frantically. "I-It's just you have a very feminine face a-and your voice sounds so-"

I raised a hand. "...Say no more..." I then went over to a corner and curled up into a ball with a depressed aura hanging over me. Who ELSE thought I was a girl...?

"Besides, guy, girl, what's the difference?" I heard Natsu say.

"MANY DIFFERENCES!" I yelled before returning to my depressed state.

I didn't hear what else they talked about, but I felt my sorry self being dragged out the door.

_And then..._

Soon we were travelling in a...pig and carriage, with Natsu feeling sick, serves him right. Unfortunately I had been reduced to the 'curl up into a ball and rock back and forth slowly' stage of sadness.

"Are you enjoying your ride, master?" Lucy said with a sadistic smirk, as Natsu could only groan.

"I'm roleplaying as your master!" Happy declared.

"Shut up, cat." Lucy frowned as she turned to me. "You okay Alain?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, fine, just FINE! I was just going to go and get a new DRESS today!" Looking back, I could see I was not taking it well. But it did sound like a pretty easy mission, jyst sneak in and get a book, simples. Plus it was mine and Lucy's first proper mission...why do I have to be a maid though?

"I'm pretty confident in my sexiness you know." Lucy said as she struck a suggestive pose, whoever wrote this story must be a mega-perv. "But I'm not sure about Alain..."

"That's not understandable from a cats point of view." Happy said. "But I think Alain could pass off from cuteness." I shot him an evil glare.

"And since WE'RE gonna be doing most of the work, we'll split the reward 4:4:1:1." Wow, that's generous for me Lucy.

"Oh! Your okay with 1?" Happy asked.

"I'm taking 4! And Alain gets the other 4!" Lucy should have shark teeth permanently.

We soon arrived in Shirotsume, where I'd pretty much gotten over it and walked on with a shadowed face of embarrassment.

"That's the last time I ever ride a carriage..." Natsu groaned.

"You say that every time..." Happy sighed.

"Anyway, I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Natsu cheered, and for once I agreed with him.

"I'm not really hungry." Lucy said. "Why don't you just eat your own fire?"

"Dragon Slayers can't eat their own produced element." I spoke up. "They have to eat alternative sources." Thank you Zen.

"That sounded right!" Natsu grinned as I just sighed.

"Well, you can have a meal whilst I check out the town." Lucy said as she walked off.

"What the...we're a team, it's more fun to eat with everyone." Natsu groaned.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

Nevertheless we found a small restaurant and ordered meat since everything else was irrelevant. And oh man it was so GOOD! I could live off this stuff!

"Let's keep the oily ones for Lucy." Natsu suggested.

"Aye, she does look like she likes oily stuff." Happy nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" I sweatdropped.

"Since when do I like oily foods?" A familiar voice said from behind me, so I turned, and my face flushed red.

Lucy was wearing a proper maid outfit, complete with headpiece with her hair done up into two pigtails. "How do I look?"

"You look the part, Lucy!" I smiled.

"Thanks! Although I'd look good in anything. How is your meal sir? If your still working on it please take your time." She got the part to a T.

And then the two Fairy Tail idiots had to whisper that they were only joking about the outfit idea.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Lucy should have shark teeth permanently. "Oh yes, Alain! I got something for you as well!" She pulled something out from behind her back, and my jaw dropped in horror.

She was holding a maid outfit similar to hers, except with bows. White. Frikkin. BOWS! "You've gotta look the part after all! I hope I got your size right! If you just act mute you'll totally pass as a maid!"

I tic-pulsed as two certain idiots were desperately trying to suppress laughter. "...No." I said plainly.

"Huh?"

"I at least want to walk out of this mission with some pride! Not in a dress! I have my dignity you know!" I argued.

"C'mon Alain, wear the dress." Natsu sniggered.

"No means NO!" I practically yelled. "No matter WHAT you say, no matter WHAT you do, I am NOT. GETTING. IN. THAT. DRESS!"

Let's just say that five minutes later I was wearing the dress with a red slap mark on my face. As the idiots were literally ROTFL.

I tic-pulsed. "If ANY of you, EVER mention this to ANYONE, ANYWHERE, at ANY time, I will personally kill you."

"Hold on! I've got one more thing!" My face grimaced as a big white bow was fitted into my hair, causing the Dragon Slayer and his cat to howl with laughter. This was literally the worst day of my life, and I've only been in this world three days!

Natsu pulled himself off the floor and onto the table. "H-Hey! We should use these as well!" He grabbed two oranges before bursting into laughter once again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them with shark teeth.

_One embarassing trip for Alain later..._

We were working for a Hitler lookalike.

...Don't say anything, I understand he was terrible, but THAT is what this guy looked like. He had a black toothbrush moustache and distinctly looked similar, just saying.

Anyway, we were now sitting in his mansion, discussing the request, but I was too uncomfortably disturbed to listen, plus I was still wearing the frikkin outfit! First thing he said to me was 'Are you an okama?', if THIS guy could tell I was male I'm doomed!

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kirby Melon, pleased to meet you." He nodded with a smile, at least he seemed nice.

"Did he say melon!?" "Oh wow you have a tasty name!" The dumb duo said...thats it I'm dubbing them that.

"Hey! That's rude!" Me and Lucy glared at them...but his first name was based off of a pink puffball, was nothing about this guy original?

"Ha ha ha! People tell me that often!" Kirby laughed it off.

I started drifting off again until he acknowledged me and Lucy. "Is this both your hobby? Not that I'm complaining hut-"

"I kinda wanna go home now..." Lucy sighed sadly.

"I want to be put out of my misery..." I grimaced.

And then I heard a wolf whistle in my head.

Oh no...please no...

'Daaaaamn! You lookin' fiiiiiine Alain!' Zen's voice annoyingly rang in my head.

'Don't talk to me...I'm humiliated enough as it is...' I internally sighed.

'You know, I could give ya a sex change, just make ya shine brightly for a bit whilst I err-'

'NO! I'll never be able to take a bath again!"

'I'd have thought you'd want to take baths 24/7.'

'Don't drag my name through the mud! What are you here for anyway?'

'Just poppin' in. By the way, your client here's been saying that he wants ya to burn the book hes after.'

'I could have heard that from the person himself if YOU weren't so busy talking!'

'Annnnd he'll also pay you 2,000,000 instead of the original price.'

"TW-!?" Lucy suddenly gasped.

"TWO!" Happy yelled.

"MILLION!?" Natsu extremelly face-faulted.

"JEWELS!?" I finished with an equal face-fault.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEELL!?" Natsu shouted whilst standing on his chair, and I'm not surprised! Two million! TWO FRIKKIN MILLION! EVEN IF WE WERE SPLITTING IT WE'D STILL PRACTICALLY BE RICH!

"My, you didn't know about the increase?" Kirby asked far too calmly.

2,000,000!? Divided by four of us that's...I can't do Math!" You and me both, Natsu...but I can do that!

"It's 500,000 each under normal distribution." I helped him.

"It's simple! 1,000,000 for you and me, Natsu!" Happy spoke up.

"Wow! Your smart, Happy!" Natsu said.

"THERE'S NONE LEFT FOR US!" Me and Lucy shouted.

"W-Why the sudden increase?" Lucy asked.

Kirby's face became shadowed. "That book must be destroyed. I can't forgive that books existence."

Natsu immediantely flared up and grabbed mine and Lucy's wrists. "Let's go, Lucy! Alain! I'm burning with passion!" He then started running.

"Your gonna tear my arm off!" I yelled.

'Be careful your skirt doesn't flare up.'

'If I could get my hands on you...'

_Convenient halfway cutscene! _

"Excuse me?" Lucy called in a seductive tone. "We came to apply for the maid positions?"

We were standing outside a grand manor that was Everlue's, I was only in one state of mind: Get the book, burn it, leave.

'Sex change option still stands.'

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. 'Be...QUIET!'

'Oh come oooon! Just for an hour!'

'NO!'

'Spoilsport.' He pouted.

Just as I thought we were wadting our time, the ground next to us started to bulge, and a-AHHHHHHHH! IT'S A MONSTEEEEEEER!

...Oh wait...that's...a woman...err...no offense to her or anything...but she looked like a gorilla. You must really think I'm a terrible person with these insults but...that was a BIG woman! And...I had to avert my slightly green gaze, I could see her knickers!

"Maid applicants?" She demanded in a gruff voice, before we could answer she turned to the hole. "There are two girls who came for the positions, master!"

Then the creepy weirdo I'd seen on the request popped out. God, he was even more disgusting in person! "Boyoyoyooooon! Did you call me?" Urgh! His voice...! Get me a paper bag! "Let me see..." He said as he sidled creepily close to us, I was breathing the same air as him! I was going to throw up! "...You blonde, are rejected, go home ugly!"

"That's it! Time to go, ugly." Gorilla woman said as she picked Lucy up.

"For someone as greeeeeeat as I am." Creepy continued as more figures rose out of the ground to reveal-SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THINGS! I WAS SURROUNDED BY MONSTERS!?

...Oh no, these were woman...barely...did they get hit by a frikkin train or something!? "Only beautiful woman will do!" He finished-BEAUTIFUL!? I SINCERELY hoped he meant inner beauty!...Or that he was blind!

"As for you..." Oh god he was NEAR me! "...Debatable."...What? "You SEEM quite ugly, but there is a certain...beautiful charm about you."...WAS HE SAYING I WAS UGLY!? "I shall have to have Virgo escourt you inside. Virgo?"

"Yes master." Gorilla woman granted as she grabbed my han-THE PAIIIIIIN! SHE WAS GONNA CRUSH IT! "This way." She said as she pulled me down one of the holes.

I used my other arm to shield myself from dirt as we eventually popped up in a lavish looking garden. "Follow me." Virgo grunted as we started walking.

Now, I'd always been told I should respect a persons inner beauty, guess this applies to Virgo too. So I tried to make small conversation. "So, how long have you worked for Earl Evalue?" She didn't respond, this was going well... "Why do you work for him?" Just kept on walking, charming...

We eventually reached a flight of stairs going downwards which we walked down...into a dungeon, with jail cells and the like.

I turned to her with a half-lidded gaze. "I'm not getting the job, am I?"

She only grunted as she picked me up and threw me into a cell, shutting and locking the door behind me before tunneling her way back underground.

'Well, you screwed that up, didn't you?'

'I know that!' I reached into my pocket and pulled out my folded up regular clothes, I wanted to be out of these as quickly as possible. '...Hey, can you give me some privacy?'

'Gladly...sex change offer still stands.' I tic-pulsed as I felt him leave.

I changed into my baggy armed top and jeans with weird slippers before tugging the bow out of my hair and looking around, now how was I going to get out of here and find that book? What was it called again?

'It's called 'Day Break', and you can try using your magic.' Yay! Zen's being helpful! 'Your welcome.'

I ignited my hands with blue fire as I walked over to the bars and grabbed them, heating them up as much as possible...it was really boring.

I don't know how long it took, but they finally melted away! "Freedom!" I cheered. "Now to find and burn that book!"

I slid out into what looked like a hall, with...there were gold statues of this guy EVERYWHERE...how vain can you get?

BOOM!

"SWEET MEAT IN A BUCKET!" I yelled as Virgo fell in front of me, knocked out, I instinctively ran up the stairs to be met with Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

"We must not be discovered yet...nin nin." Natsu said doing a ninja sign.

"Nin nin." Happy copied him.

Not one to pass up a ninja sign I walked over to them, copying them. "Is this what you call being stealthy? Nin nin?"

"Alain! Why aren't you wearing your outfit? Nin nin?" Natsu asked.

"I was captured, but I changed clothes and escaped, nin nin. We must stealthily look for the book, nin nin. I suggest splitting up to cover more ground, nin nin."

"Excellent ninja tactic, nin nin." Natsu nodded.

"Nin nin." Happy mirrored us.

"You guys are all just weird..." Lucy sighed. "Uh-oh! Someone's bound to have heard! Come on!" She dragged all three of us 'ninjas' into a large library. "Phew, that was close." She huffed.

"There are many books in this library." "Aye! Quite many." The Dumb Duo said in ninja mode.

"We must scour them all." I nodded, also still in ninja mode.

"The Duke of Everlue may be a look stupid, but he has a lot of books." Lucy said as we all began searching through them.

I found a lot of good ones actually, a good selection of fiction and non-fiction, though it was hard to tell in this one. And some of them were quite old, yet still perfectly preserved! I wish I had the time to study these-

"Hey! I found a porno!"

...Behold, Natsu, the avid bookworm.

"Hey! This one is gold and sparkly!" Natsu cheered as he held one up.

"Upaaaa!" Happy cheered.

"WILL YOU TWO LOOK SERIOUSLY!?" The terrifying monster known as Lucy yelled. But then when we looked at the cover...

"DAY BREAK!" Natsu yelled.

"WE FOUND IIIIIIT!" Happy cried.

"ARE WE ALLOWED TO FIND IT SO EASILY!?" Lucy yelled.

"Hooray for shortcuts!" I cheered.

"Let's burn it then." Natsu smirked as he ignited his hand.

"That was easy." Happy nodded.

"W-Wait a minute!" Lucy yelled as she snatched the book. "Th-This author...is Kemu Zaleon!"

"Kemu?" I asked curiously.

"He was a mage as well as a writer! I'm a huuuuuuge fan of his! I thought I read all of his titles! Does that meanthis one was unpublished!?" She was going full on sparkly mode.

"Whatever, let's burn it." Natsu said plainly.

"What are you talking about!? This is a cultural heritage! We can't just burn it!" Lucy yelled.

'...Okay, my theory.' I thought.

'Go on.' Yep, still there.

'Kirby Melon is actually a retired Kemu Zaleon! And that book must hold some dark secret of his!'

'Well, it's a theory, I'll give you that.'

As Lucy and Natsu continued to argue, the ground next to me started to bulge. "I see, I see, boyoyoyoyo." And then the creep himself burst out of the floor...wait, we're on the SECOND floor! What the hell!? "So that's what you guys were after! I'm glad to allow you to do whatever! I'm a genius! Boyoyoyoyo!"

"See...all because you were slow!" Natsu accused her.

"S-Sorry." She said guiltily.

I gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, it will be disrespectful to the client if we don't do what we're supposed to." She clenched the book closer to her chest.

"Hmph, I was wondering what you mages were looking for so frantically." Mcweirdo said. "And it was that worthless book."

"Worthless book?" Natsu said. It obviously ISN'T, Kirby is willing topay 2,000,000 after all!

"S-So I can keep the book then?" She said hopefully as I groaned.

"No, regardless of how worthless it is, the book still belongs to me." Oh no, he was LOOKING at me again! "Who are you?"

I tic-pulsed. "I was the other maid."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" He yelled with a face-fault.

"Is it REALLY so hard to understand!?" I yelled with shark teeth.

"All we have to do is burn it and we're done here." Natsu shrugged.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She shrieked desperately.

"LUCY!" Natsu turned to her with a fierce expression. "It's our JOB!"

"Then at least let me read it." She said as she sat down and opened it.

"HERE!?" Us other four yelled with face-faults, oh god, I don't wanna be compared to weirdo!

"Bullshit!" Weirdy weirdpants yelled. "I don't like this! How dare you touch the book that belongs to the Duke of Everlue!? Come, Vanish Brothers!"

Suddenly two bookcases parted to reveal a secret pathway, and two shadowy figures.

"It's finally time for business." One said.

"If we get paid without doing actual work, mama will get mad at us." The other said.

Finally they were visible. The short one was mostly bold except for a big black ponytail coming out of his head, with markings on his face and a strange spade-like weapon strapped to his back. The taller one had spiky black hair and a big nose, with marks down his arms. I noticed that both of them were wearing clothes with a symbol on it, it looked like a wolf head with a big s behind it.

"Good afternoon." The short one said.

"These brats are the Mages of Fairy Tail?" The taller one said before mumbling about his mama.

"Look at their mark! They're from that mercenary guild, Southern Wolves!" Happy pointed. Mercenary Guilds!? They have those as well?

"He hired guys like that!?" Natsu thought aloud.

"Boyoyoyoyo! Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare to die!" Weirdy gloated.

We all intensely glared at each other...except for Lucy who continued to read. "HEY!" All of us yelled at her for ruining the awesome moment.

"What a joke." "They claimed to be Mages of Fairu Tail?" The two brothers said.

"Vanish Brothers! Retrieve the book at once! AND KILL THEM!" Weirdorooni demanded.

I noticed Lucy was trembling as she read. "This..." Why is everybody grabbing my wrist and dragging me along with them? "Natsu! Buy me some time! Alain! nYou come and cover me! This book seems to hold some kind of secret!" Secret?

"Secret!?" Creepo weird yelled in shock.

"Lucy! Where are you and Alain going!?" Natsu called after us.

"Let me read it somewhere!" She said as she slammed the door behind us.

As we ran along Lucy slipped on a pair of red framed glasses. "You wear glasses?" I asked.

"These are Gale Force Reading Glasses." Lucy said. "They allow me to read a whole thick book in just a few minutes."

"Woah!" I sparkled. "That's so COOOOL! You HAVE to lend me those sometime!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get me to a place where I ca-WOAH!" We both put on the brakes as we saw a figure in front of us.

I was expecting another hideous girl, but this one was actually pretty! She had sandy blonde hair in waves and a curvaceous body with an ample chest, and she was obviously wearing a maid outfit.

"...Stop." Was all she said.

"Great, another one." Lucy hissed.

'ALAIN!' AHHH! Damn that Zen!

'Whaty is it!? I'm kinda busy now!' I thought angrily.

"Alain! That woman in front of you...'

'...She's a disturbance!' He finished.

WHAAAAAAT!? I WAS EXPECTING A DRAGON OR SOMETHING! 'HERE!? How can you tell!?'

'She's working here and she's not hideous.'

'...Good point.'

'Now you know what to do, get rid of her.'

I gulped nervously, I actually had to finish off this girl! '...Okay, I can do this...' I turned to Lucy. "Lucy! Keep running! I'll stall her!"

Lucy nodded. "Okay! Good luck!" And she kept running.

We both slipped into a battle stance. "...You know my true identity...traveller..." She said. "I cannot allow you to live...even if you are a fine young woman..."

"I'M A FRIKKIN GUY!" I roared.

**New chapteeeer! And poor Alain! Everyone thinks he's a girl! Maybe he should take the sex change option...don't tell him I said that.**

**Anyway, a few people have been asking about this, and I shall now confirm it. Alain's love interest is...as of yet undecided! It's a really tough decision you know! I could choose a proper Fairy Tail character or another OC, but you should know its done through a very scientific method...**

***Draws straw* Welp, she's out. *Throws straw away.*. Now then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Alain's humiliation! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And now, back to my scientific study. "Draws straw.***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Fiery Fight! 

We both stared each other down, as if waiting for the other to move, I was hesitant, I didn't know what type of Magic she would use.

"...My name is Hannah." She said.

"What a time for introductions..." I sweatdropped. "Err...I'm Alain, Alain Marquise."

'Such a riveting conversation.' Quiet you...

"...You are a traveller...and I am a disturbance...I suppose we must fight to the death..." She said dully.

"Your saying that like its an everyday thing..." I sighed.

'Be careful Alain, I can't tell how disturbances will attack, she could use anything. I don't know how strong she is, but I think your in for a tough time.' Zen mentored me in my head.

We just waited...and waited...and waited...

"Err, do you want to go first or shall I?" I asked randomly.

"...I don't mind..." She said.

'Oh for the love of god! YOU GO!' Zen yelled.

'Fine then!' I ignited my hands and charged at her, and as I made a swipe at her, she spun out of the way like a tornado! 'What the-?' I tried a kick but she spun far out of my range.

"...Do you like my Spinning Arts?" She asked plainly. "It is a martial art I designed myself."

"Soooo, it's not Magic?" I asked.

"...No." She finally said before she started spinning really fast like a spintop and charged at me.

"Ah! Hey! Watch it!" I cried as I dodged her spinning charges at me, opting to run in circles as she chased me around. "Time out! I call time out!" And she actually stopped. "What? You actually stopped!?"

"...Not excatly." She said after a while, before she spun at me again, this time though I ad to tuck in my stomach as she used the momentum to swipe at my body with her arm.

'With that kinda momentum she can cut your guts open.'

'NOT HELPING!'

She spun again and this time swiped with her leg, forcing me to do a deadly game of split second limbo. "Eee!" I cried as I jumped backwards away from her, backflipping for awesome effect as I gained some distance between her, luckily landing on my feet.

"...Awesome! I just did a backflip jump!" I cheered.

'Congratulate yourself later!'

'Spoilsport...'

"...Well done." Hannah said as she applauded.

"Thank you." I smiled.

'SHE'S THE ENEMY! REMEMBER!?' Zen yelled as he gave me a headache.

'Owwwww! Fine! Fine!'

She spun at me again as I leaped to the side to avoid it, I turned to see her coming around again. 'I'll counter it!' I held my left open palm out whilst I pulled back my right ignited and glowing fist.

"Flare...Hook!"

I shot the blue fiery fist forward, but it just bounced off! 'Wh-What!?' I tried to dodge, but she caught me in the side and sent me skidding across the floor, I rubbed the mark with s small wince as I glared at the human spintop, who wasn't currently spinning. 'What happened? My attack didn't even slow her down!'

'Her spinning momentum is a defense as well as an offense.' Zen explained. 'It's like a spiked shield, she's stronger then I thought.'

'You telling me.' I thought as she started spinning again. 'Shit! I can't dodge forever!'

'You need a piercing attack!'...Piercing?...Piercing, piercing...that'll work!

As she came spinning towards me again I ignited my fist. "Flare..." Not yet...not yet...

"...Lance!" The flames around my hand shot out into a solid flaming spike at the human spintop. The two attacks collided and I dug my heel into the ground as we battled for dominance, eventually my attack broke and Hannah stopped spinning.

"...Impressive." She said.

I gritted my teeth. "Lance!" I attacked again, but she disappeared in a big dust cloud! "Now what!?" I walked over and saw a hole where she was previously.

'It's Diver! A type of Magic that let's you dive underground!' Zen shouted in my head. 'She could come up anywhere! Keep moving!'

I took his advice and ran around as fast as I could whilst Hannah continued to explode out of the ground and then subemerge again, I was getting tired from all the running and I stopped., panting heavily, she was completely giving me the run around!

Crack!

What was th-AH!

I fell down into the ground itself! I tried to pull myself out but my lower half was completely stuck! "My legs won't budge!" I yelled in anger.

'She must have pulled you down!' Zen shouted in anger.

Suddenly she emerged in front of me. "...I'm sorry I had to do that.' She said, I tried to pull myself out but it was useless! And she was coming closer! What can I do!?

Wait...YES! That big jump I did when I went to the ship! That'll get me out! I just need to use a little less power...and an awesome name.

I applied some pressure to my stuck legs. "Jet Jump!" Acting like a pump, blue flames blasted me out of the ground!

And face first through the rooms ceiling where I got stuck again! "Damn it all!"

'Too much power, perhaps?'

'I KNOW!'

I then felt Hannah spin into my legs from below, and I tried to stomp down as hard as I could, but I was still pushed up through two more ceilings until I jumped and landed with a crash.

I picked myself up and shook my head, I think I was in the attic...what was that smell? I looked around and gasped, everything was on fire! What happened here!?

'Natsu happened.' Figures...jumping over a flaming coat hanger I once again found myself face to face with Hannah.

"What are you even doing in this world? Why are you here?" I wanted her to talk, I guess a flaming attic wasn't the BEST place to have a conversation...

"...I don't know." She said.

"What?"

"...I don't know...all I know is that...I am a disturbance...you are a traveller...and you want to kill me..." Is that really all she knows? "I like it here...I don't want to die..."

'Is she telling the truth?' I asked Zen.

'It's possible...' Zen said. 'From what I know, disturbances are just things that...appear, no mother, no father, no nothing. In a way, its a bad life.'

To just 'appear' somewhere without any knowledge...that's a scary life...

'Some are dangerous...some are not...some disturbances are beneficial...some can destroy everything...Alain, I'm going to issue a test to you.'

'Okay...'

'Fight this disturbance, and decide if she is a good person...or one who must die before she destroys everything...I shall support you in whatever you choose.'

Decide something like that?...I had to plan this carefully, I could either make this world better, or obliterate it...

"...I don't want to die...' She said again. '...So I must kill you first.' And she spun at me again.

I readied my fist. "Flare Hook!" I shot my flaming fist at her several times, but she would just swerve around it, plus we both had to avoid the new fire hazard.

As she came at me again, I ignited both my fists and pulled them back. "STOP!" I yelled as I threw both my fists at the mini human tornadoe, I applied more and more force until finally she stopped spinning and I knocked her back. "Yes!"

"...Your strong." She said before spinning in midair, smashing into the walls and causing burning timbers to fall in front of me and block me from her.

"I'll have to get over that!" I declared as I charged.

'What!? You'll never make a jump like that! And if you use Jet Jump, you'll smash straight into an burning ceiling!" Zen yelled.

"Which is why I'm doing this! Flare Lance!" Stabbing the spike into the ground I lengthened it and pole vaulted myself over, where I got a clean shot of Hannah.

"...What!?" She gasped, finally losing her emotionless demeanour.

"Gotcha now! Flare...Hook!" I smashed her into the ground with a burning fist before landing in front of her. "How do ya like that!?"

She stood up in the impact smoke and frowned at me. "...Good hit." She then started tunneling all over the place and caused more timber to fall!

'She's gonna bring the whole place down on top of us!' Zen voiced my thoughts...via thoughts.

However she re-emerged and began knocking flaming planks at me! I ducked and jumped over them with wavering stamina until one caught my arms and slammed me into the wall.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I struggled to break free, but my armd were completely pinned to the wall by this stupid thing.

"...This is the end." Hannah said as she spun towards me.

'What can I do!?' I thought desperately. 'I'm defenceless!'

'No your not, idiot!' Zen chastised me in my head. 'Attack with your legs!' My legs?...My legs!

"Flare Lance!" I shot a fiery spike from my legs at her, but she just spun and dodged! "Huh!? Lance! Lance! Lance!" I stabbed repeatedly, but she was just dodging and getting closer! I needed something else!

"Flare..." I created a long stream of blue fire from my left leg. "...Tail!" I slammed her in her side with the solid fire, knocking her away at last.

'That came from your leg, not your butt.'

'It was the best I could come up with in a life threatening situation!' I whipped the fiery 'tail' upwards and smashed the constricting timber. I rubbed my sore wrists as I glared at the still standing Hannah.

"...I can't lose. Twirling Twister." She started spinning again, only this time wind whipped up around her and created a small cyclone! I noticed that the fire around us was gathering in the twister and...crap.

"She's turned into a frikkin fire tornado!" I yelled as the spinning inferno drew closer to me. "I can't counter or dodge that!"

'...Well then your screwed aren't you?' WHAT!? Are you frikkin kidding me!?

My eyes darted around for something, ANYTHING that could stop me from getting torn apart by this thing. I managed to spot a particularly thick piece of timber, but I couldn't reach it!...Wait...if this doesn't work I was going to die.

"Flare..." I shot my fiery fist over to it. "...Grab!" I grabbed the timber with my fiery fist and quickly retracted it back to me, slamming it into the fire twister partly as an attack but mostly as a shield.

The twister wobbled dangerously until it came apart, as well as my timber shield. "...Clever." Was all she said before she spun at me again.

"Flare Lance!" I stabbed and we once more clashed. "Lance!" I tried with my other fist but she suddenly dove back down again! Where the hell was she now!?

I just barely had time to feel the wood under my feet vibrate and to leap out of the way before she emerged spinning where I previously was. I ducked a momentum kick and backflipped away to gain some distance between us, my heart racing, my ears ringing, gasping for oxygen in the burning heat.

"Flare Hook!" I shot another flaming fist, but she had gone again! I felt the rumbling and jumped back as she emerged...in front of where I was? She arched over me and I realised too late she was attacking from behind as I turned to her only to get a drill-like attack in the stomach, throwing me across the floor and dangerously near some stray flames.

I think Zen was just leaving me to do it, and that was fine with me as I jumped up to see her submerge once again. "Not this time! Flare Grab!" I shot two fiery hands down the hole, and eventually pulled up Hannah, wincing from the added burning effect of my fire.

"Gotcha!" I cheered as I spun her around and threw her into a wall. "Flare Lance!" I only cut her cheek as she jumped away again.

'...I...I won't lose! I WON'T" she yelled as she started spinning and launched herself at me.

I put very little pressure into my legs. "Jet Jump!" I jumped at lightning speed to avoid the attack, landing a a slanting banister before she charged again. "Jet Jump! Jet Jump! Jet Jump!" We both bounced all over the blazing attic, smashing everything we came into contact with until finally we stopped.

I panted heavily in the humid air, the adrenaline I had had been completely sapped, and I was beginning to feel dizzy thanks to the burning atmosphere.

"...I cannot allow this to continue. I will finish this...now." And with that Hannah spun into the air and forcefully burrowed underground, creating a dust and ember filled tornadoe.

"Hah...hah...One more attack...hah...that's all I can do..." I huffed. I thought of one more thing, one final attack. "Hah...Jet...Jump!" I jumped straight on top of the tornadoe and fell into the eye of the storm, a sizeable hole directly in my sight.

A dark blue magic circle appeared in front of me as I held up my baggy sleeve, which instantly hardened itself into a funnel shape. "Neo..." Dark blue energy began gathering in my sleeve, glowing with power.

"...Cannooooooon!"

A beam of blue energy with flames surrounding it was fired from my sleeve straight down into the hole, there was a huge explsion down it as the whole room collapsed and me, along with lots of blazing debris, fell down into the hall.

I steadily landed only to fall onto my back as the wreckage fell around me. "Hah...hah...I did it..." I gasped for air as I waited out the fatigue.

'You did, well done.' Zen said.

I then looked at my sleeve, which still had smoke coming out of it, with sparkly eyes. "My arm is a cannon! That's so cooool!"

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, great and all that, but where's Hannah?'

I quickly picked myself up and walked around, everything was on fire now as I looked for Hannah. I eventually found her lying injured on the ground.

And she was crying.

"...Go on...kill me." She sobbed. "...Oh wait...I suppose you'll just...leave me here...to get burned...I deserve to die after all...for being so weak..." She began full-out crying into the floor.

I exhaled deeply before picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder. "...What are you doing?" She asked me.

" I'm not going to let a crying girl die in flames." I said plainly as I walked towards the exit.

"...But...but your supposed to kill me..." She weeped.

I shook my head. "I can't do that, we may have fought but...I can tell your a good person."

I finally walked out of the burning building and over to some trees, laying her against them.

"...Thank you..." She sobbed.

I smiled. "It's alright. So please...please don't cry anymore."

She wiped away her tears. "...I promise..."

_And then..._

I eventually found Natsu, Happy and Lucy, they all thought I'd literally gone to hell and back from how I looked. I explained the situation with Hannah, and they said it was fine to bring her along.

Oh yeah, turns out that that Day Break book writer was actually Kaby's FATHER, and that that dickhead Everlue forced him to write it for five years...and Lucy didn't destroy it.

But...there was actually a good reason. The book DID hold a secret, Word Magic or something like that, and the words were all scrambled up into a terrible book, when it was actually a book called Dear Kaby, addressed to his son. And it was touching, truly it was, to see a son have respect for his deceased father once more.

We didn't accept the money (much to Lucy's annoyance) as we technically didn't DESTROY the book, but I agree with that. Turns out Natsu has animal instinct as well, or smell at least, don't ask how I know that, it's complicated. And Lucy apparently has drafts for her own book! I wish I could read it someday, if she ever lets me.

So now we were back home, resting after a tough day of travelling, cross-dressing and fighting...NEVER thought I would say a sentence like THAT! Hannah was staying in Lucy's room until she could find her own place.

'I think you did the right thing.' Zen told me in his head. 'She just seemed a little misguided, not really evil.'

I smiled. 'Yeah...helping out Hannah and Kaby...it just made me feel so warm inside. I wanna do more stuff like that!'

Zen chuckled. 'Yeah...Oh wait! I have good news! I've finally got your new comrade ready!"

I sat up. "What!? Really!?"

'Yes! I'm sending her over now! Hang on a moment.'

So I waited...and waited...and waited...'Err, where is she?'

'Above you.' I looked up just in time to see a figure fall onto my back.

"MY SPIIIIIINE!" I yelled.

"Ahhh! A-Are you okay!?"

I looked over my shoulder to look at the figure on top of me. She looked about 17 and had long black hair that went down to her waist and pale skin with violet eyes. She had a curvaceous body (Damn mind) yet was still slim. She was wearing a medium length dress that went down to her mid theigh and had a purple bow tied in the back black high heeled boots and a black cloak.

"...Hello." I said with a blush, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT FIRST!?

"H-Hello." She said shyly. "I-I'm Magnolia...Sh-Shadows...b-but you can call me Maggy! I-If you want..."

"I'm Alain, Alain Marquise." Stop acting so dumb!

Suddenly the door burst open with Lucy and Hannah there. "Alain! Are you alright!?" Lucy yelled. "I heard a-"

Their jaws dropped.

Consider the situation, me, lying down (when in actual fact just having been crushed) with a girl on top of me. Well, I could only think of one thing to say.

"This isn't what it looks like."

**And it's another chapter! And of course this one has wrapped up the next Arc, as well as focusing mainly on Alain vs. Hannah.**

**What did you think of the battle? Did you think Alain made the right choice? What did you think of his moves?**

**And also, it is myhonour to introduce our first OC! Magnolia Shadows from Animegal 712! Hooraaaaaay!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews do help a LOT, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's Erza! Run for your lives! 

"Hmm...or maybe this one?...Nah, doesn't sound cool..."

'What the hell are you doing?'

I was sitting in Fairy Tail's bar (a.k.a the main hall) with Mags next to me. Now, let me just put out there that it was REALLY hard to think of an excuse as to why she suddenly appeared on top of me. I eventually came up with: 'She's a friend of mine who teleported here with magic but got it a bit wrong.', luckily Lucy bought it.

Speaking of 'bought', I had some new clothes on! I now wore an emerald green shirt with a dark green crescent moon on the back, with baggy arms (I think I need that feature on all my shirts if I wanna use the FRIKKIN AWESOME Neo Laser) black shorts, those same, weird slipper shoes, and an aquamarine rubber band around my waist, acting as a belt.

Right now though, I had managed to get my hands on a Light Pen (with a little help from Zen) and I was now writing move name ideas in the air with it.

'I'm writing down move name ideas.' I thought to him. 'I'm trying to think of a better one for 'Flare Tail'.'

'Well, what's wrong with Flare Tail?'

'It doesn't sound cool. Plus it was an on-the-spot name.'

'Okay...how about just calling it Flare Whip? That's what it looked like to me.'

I hardened my face into grim seriousness.'...No.' I told him in the darkest voice possible. 'That is ripping off of Monkey D. Luffy!'

'Are you serious!? What's the deal with you and move names anyway?'

I crossed my arms and nodded. 'When you give a move an awesome name, that shows you have respect and honour in using it, and show your pride and strength to your opponent.'

'...Wow...that's gay.'

'IT IS NOT!'

"Here you go, Alain." A waitress put a glass of orange juice in front of me. "Sorry, but this is the only drink without alcohol in it that we have."

I just smiled. "Don't worry about it, it's fine. Thanks Hannah."

"Your welcome." She smiled before walking off.

I had asked Mirajane if Hannah could be employed as a waitress here, and she'd instantly agreed! Hannah already seemed happier working here, and that made me happy too.

As I drank my juice I looked over at Mags sitting next to me, she was curling up and trying to make herself as small as possible whilst her eyes looked around in a frightened manner.

"Mags?" I said gently. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me with a blush. "Y-Yes Alain, I'm fine...p-promise..."

"Something's up, please let me see if I can help." I continued.

"Well.." Her blush deepened. "I'm...scared...o-of meeting everyone, I-I know all of them but...I don't know how to meet people like them..."

"Is that all?" I was worried there for a second, I offered my hand. "Why don't I introduce you to everyone? Will that help?"

She looked at me for a minute, the obvious noise in the background not helping, before she nodded. "Okay..." I helped her up out of her chair.

Suddenly Loke burst through the door. "Crap!" He yelled. "Natsu! Grey! We've got trouble! ERZA IS BACK!"

"ARRRGGGHHH!?" The two brawlers of the guild screamed in fear.

Now I was worried. 'Erza's main character No.4, right? How can she make two monsters like them be scared?'

'Trust me, you'll know once you meet her.'

Suddenly a woman walked in carrying some massive...thing, over her shoulder. She had long red hair and piercing eyes, her attire being clad in silver armour. The intimidating aura she gave off was enough to rival the Master's.

"I'm back." She said as she put the horn down. "Is Master present at the minute?"

"Welcome back!" Mirajane said all too happily. "Master's attending the regular meeting."

"I see..." Erza said. Everything else seemed to fade out around me, this womans mere presence was enough to strike fear into practically everyone! Different from the Master who just got them to shu up! It was unnerving...

She began pointing out the guild members faults, quite harshly might I add, and when she came to Natsu and Gray, they were HUGGING! Albeit with sweat practically in a waterfall off of each of them but still!

'She must be a bigger monster then the two combined!' I thought with a face-fault. Marijane all too happily explained that she had beaten up practically everyone, so that's why they were all scared of her. I can't believe NATSU got beaten up! He's practically a dragon in terms of strength! And actually somewhat is one!

"I actually have a favour to ask both of you." I realised Erza was talking to Natsu and Gray. "I heard something troubling at work, usually I would consult Master on this, but I regard this matter as urgent so..." She looked at the two with that icy plain stare.

"I need your help, you'll come with me, right?"...Wait, SHE was asking THEM for help!?

"EH!?" "HUH!?" The two voiced my thoughts. Everyone else in the guild seemed to be shocked as well, I heard murmurs of Erza NEVER teaming up before, and to be fair, it didn't look like she needed help!

"We'll leave tomorrow, prepare yourself." She stated as she turned away.

"I NEVER SAID I'D COME!" Natsu said as he gritted his pointed teeth with a cartoonish face.

"Ah...no...wai-" Gray looked utterly defeated.

"I'll tell you about the details on the way." She cut him off.

"Erza...Natsu...and Grey..." I looked at Marijane to see her trembling. "I've never imagined this but...it could be the strongest team in Fairy Tail..."

'The strongest team...wow...' I gasped in my head.

"IT'S ANNOYING ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM! BUT ERZA TOO!?"

"THIS TEAM IS IMPOSSIBLE! BESIDES, I DON'T WANNA GO!"

Basically, Natsu and Gray were whining.

Natsu looked at Lucy and suddenly karate chopped her a lot in a blur, when it was gone, all of Natsu's clothes were on Lucy. "There, you can be Natsu." He grinned, left in only his pan-MY EYES!

"Not possible." Lucy shot down.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"How did you even do that?" I asked.

Mags just remained quite.

_And then..._

We stood in Magnolia Station, where I was worried for Natsu and his motion sickness. Although, at the moment...

"Why does that monster Erza need our help?" Natsu muttered to Gray.

"How would I know? Besides, if she does need 'help', I alone would be sufficient." Gray replied.

"WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO BY YOURSELF! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Natsu shouted.

"FINE THEN, DON'T COME! GET YOURSELF KILLED BY ERZA AFTERWARDS!" Gray shouted back.

"YOU TWO ARE JUST CAUSING TROUBLE, SO SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed. "Geez, why can't you two get along?"

Both of them looked at us. "Why are you three here, anyway?"

"Mira-san asked me too!" Lucy shrieked.

"And me and Mags are doing a different request." I said. I obviously lied there, Zen told me this was leading to the next arc, he had disappeared again, probably to fix up someone else.

I felt pretty guilty bringing Mags along with me, she had insisted and I couldn't really say no, but it tore me up a little inside, I didn't want her to get hurt because of my choice...

You didn't hear that. I'm not soft...I'M NOT!

The two were butting heads again, when Lucy called out: "Ah! Erza-san! This way!"

"Let's be friends! " Grey cheered with a goofy smile.

"Aye, aye, sir." Natsu copied.

"This is funny!" Lucy laughed, as no Erza was in sight.

"YOU TRICKED US!" The mortal rivals face-faulted.

"Maybe you guys really do get along after all." Lucy grinned as I laughed as well.

Then Erza arrived carrying-BUTT BANANAS THAT'S A LOT OF LUGGAGE! SHE PRACTICALLY HAD A WHOLE MARKET ON HER BACK! "Sorry...did I make you wait?"

"Too much LUGGAGE!" Me and Lucy yelled with face-faults, I think I'm getting the hang of this, cartoonish face next.

"Hrmmm? You three were in Fairy Tail yesterday..." The strongest female member looked at us.

"I'm a new member, Lucy." She bowed to her.

"I'm also a new member, Alain." I also bowed.

"I-I-I'm M-Magnolia...but-but you c-can call me M-Mags if...if you w-want." Poor girl could barely form a sentence as she bowed.

"I'm Erza, nice to meet you." She greeted us with a friendly touch to her voice. "So you two are the ones the people in the guild have been talking about. You defeated a mercenary gorilla, and you a Snow Sloth, very promising."

"Heh, thank you." I smiled whilst Lucy mumbled about it being Natsu who took out the gorilla thing.

"But you..." Mags squeaked and hid behind me as Erza directed her gaze to her. "I don't think I have heard of you around the guild...this mission might be too dangerous for you."

"W-Well, I-I..."

"I need her." I defended her. "She's a...morale anchor for me, if anything happens to her, I'll take full responsibility."

Erza seemed convinced at that. "Very well then."

Natsu snorted. "I don't know what this task is, but I'll go with you, under one condition."

Erza looked at him with steel eyes. "Condition?"

"I-IDIOT!" Gray shouted before looking at her. "I...I would work for free if it were for you, Erza!"

"Say it." Erza stated, thickening the tension so much you could cut it with a knife.

"When we return, fight me. I'm different from back then." What!? Was Natsu being serious!?

"H-Hey! Don't rush into things! You wanna die!?" Gray yelled.

But...Erza smiled. "You've really grown up." She stated. "I'm not very confident in myself, but okay, I accept."

"What do you mean your not confident!?" Natsu fumed. "Fight me seriously!"

"Fufu..." Erza laughed, I remember that laugh is used for high class women in anime, (Thank you otaku knowledge.). "I know...but your strong. I just wanted to say that. Gray? Do you wish to fight me too?" He shook his head so much I thought he was gonna break his neck.

"WHOOSH! I'M IN!" HOLY CRUMPETS HIS HEAD SET ON FIRE!...Oh wait, fire powers, forgot for a second there. "LET'S DO THIS!"

_And then again..._

We were now on the train heading to our destination. Me and Mags had taken a couch-like seat across from the rest of our group which contained a sick Natsu. Luckily, Erza was on hand to punch him in the stomach and knock him out...yay?

Me and Mags were sitting across from this weird girl. She only looked about nine, and had black hair that reached her knees, neon pink eyes and a light tan. She wore a black and white striped halter top, denim shorts, sandals, and every time she blinked I thought I saw something on her eyelid, but I couldn't make it out...also-

"Hey! I need some more f****** peanuts!"

She swore. A LOT.

Mags squirmed and curled up in her chair as I tried to listen to Erza. Apparently she had overheard some guys talking about 'Lullaby' which was sealed up, with her having no clue as to what it was. 'Guess that's why this is called the Lullaby Arc...'

"Alain..." I looked at Mags. "T-This is the Lullaby Arc...w-we have to be careful because-"

"Woah!" I carefully placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't gimme any spoilers! I have no clue what's going to happen!"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "B-But if you know...we'll have an advanta-"

"Mags." I said plainly, stopping her. "I don't WANT to have an advantage. This feeling of being in a pre-planned world where I don't have any clue what's gonna happen...it's really exciting! So I don't care if I lose an arm or something for doing a stupid thing...because it's more fun that way. Okay?"

She looked at me for a minute before nodding, and I took my hand away. I listened in again and heard about 'Shinigami Eligor', from my Soul Eater knowledge I knew Shinigami meant 'Lord of Death', and this guy sounded like he fit the title as he only took forbidden assassination requests.

As we exited the train Erza also told us how the guild he worked for had now become a Dark Guild. "Dark Guild!?" Lucy shrieked, sweating like a waterfall.

"Lucy, your making juice." Happy told her.

"It's sweat." She corrected him before turning back to Erza. "Wait! You said ousted, but didn't they get punished!?"

"They were. Eisenwald's Master was arrested, and the guild was ordered to disband themselves." As she pulled her mountain of luggage along. "Though, most of the 'Dark Guilds' keep on functioning regardless, and ignore the order.

"Maybe I'll go back home..." Lucy quivered like a bowlful of jelly.

"Hey, Lucy. You don't have to worry." I told her. "Think about it! You've got Fairy Tail's top three Mages, plus a cat, a guy and a girl protecting you!"

"Your right!" She nodded confidently...before hiding behind me. "Alright Alain! You protect me!"

"That's not what I meant!" I said with a face-fault.

"It was a blunder on my part...if only I remembered that name Eligor back at the bar..**.I would've put them all in a blood offering." **She said darkly with a scary voice.

"Hieeek!" Lucy screamed whilst Mags squeaked and hid behind me.

"Right..." Gray nodded. "If it were just the folks at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself, Erza. But when it's the entire guild..." He didn't need to finish.

"They got a hold of this magic called Lullaby and are plotting something. I judged that we cannot overlook this matter. We'll march into Eisenwald." Erza stated grimly.

"Sounds interesting." Gray smirked.

"Let's take these guy down for all the evil stuff they've done and get this Lullaby magic!" I cheered.

"I'll try my best as well!" Mags said before realising the number of people around and shuffling away.

"I shouldn't have come." Lucy said les ecstatically.

"Your making more juice." Happy told her.

"Don't call it juice." She sighed.

"Do you have any idea where Eisenwald is?" Gray asked carefully.

"We came here to find that out." Erza told him.

"...Wait...Natsu's not here!" Lucy gasped.

"Don't tell me..." I looked at the leaving train.

"He departed." Happy stated plainly.

"How could I have done that!?" Erza suddenly yelled at herself. "I was too focused on talking, and left Natsu on the train! He's not good at dealing with transportation either! It's all my fault! Hit me, will you?"

"There, there. Calm down." Me and Lucy soothed her.

She suddenly walked over to a conductor. "So that's what's going on! I'll stop the train!"

"What's going on?" The poor man asked.

"People in Fairy Tail are very similar, aren't they?" Lucy asked.

"Hey! I'm normal!" Gray defended himself.

"How is an exhibitionist normal?"

"Do you have no shame?" I asked him.

He just snorted. "Girls."

"I'm a guy." I said calmly, but boiling with rage on the inside.

"You are!?" Both Gray and Erza yelled.

"You too!?" I shouted at Erza.

"My apologies." Think Erza apologising was nice? Wrong! W-R-O-N-G WRONG! Her face grew huge and right up close to me! Gave me a horrible jumpscare.

"I-It's fine..." I practically whispered. "Just don't apologise to me again..."

"It's for our nakama, please understand." Erza said to the conductor as if nothing had happened.

"Stop talking nonsense! We can't just stop the train for one person who didn't get off!" He yelled. Unfortunately by this time we had all noticed the emergency stop signal lever behind him.

"Happy." Erza commanded.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he sprouted wings and flew over to the lever, pulling it down and activating it. There was some kind of beebing sound, and the screech of train wheels, followed by the scared mumbling of passengers.

"Let's go after Natsu!" Erza declared before turning to two random strangers. "Excuse us, but please deliver this to 'Hotel Chili.'

"It's...become such a mess..." Lucy sighed.

"Indeed." Gray sa-WHAT THE HELL!? He was naked again!

"Your outfit! How!?" Lucy large-eyed face-faulted, I wanna try that.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shouted as I shielded Mags' and my own eyes. Nailed the face-fault.

_And then again..._

I was now standing on top of a magic powered car (that looked like a cart) with a thankfully clothed Gray and Erza taking the reins, whilst the other three were inside.

Don't. Ask.

We had managed to catch up to the train, when Natsu burst out of the window! "Uwaaah!" He yelled.

"Why did you fly out of the train!?" Gray face-faulted.

"What's going on!?" I also face-faulted.

Natsu however, couldn't answer as he smacked face first into Gray and knocked them both off.

"Natsu! Are you okay!?" Erza called back.

"I think you should be worried about both of them." I sweatdropped.

We all rushed over to the duo, where Natsu had apparently gained memory loss. "Erza! Alain! Lucy! Girl!-"

"I-I'm Mags..."

"-You're terrible! How could you leave me behind!?" Natsu pouted angrily.

As they apologised Mags tapped my shoulder. "Look." It turned to where she was pointing to see that nine year old girl jump out the back of the train and walk over to us.

"What the hell was that!?" She demanded.

"You survived that attack? Who are you?" I asked.

She glared at me. "Louise Crimm. Now answer MY question! Why did that flame bastard blow up the train!?"

"You've got quite the filthy mouth for such a young girl." I snapped.

"Shut the f*** up." Okay, NOW she was annoying me.

"I'm happy that your safe." Erza said as she pressed his face to her chest. Frikkin lucky? Not exactly with that steel armour in the way.

"How am I safe!? A weirdo tried to pick a fight with me!" Natsu shouted. "What was it?...El...sen...wald?"

"IDIOT!" Erza shouted as she slapped him across the face so hard he was sent skidding a few metres back. That is some SCARY power!

"Eisenwald is what we're after!" She told him.

"That was the first time I heard that." He grumbled.

"Why weren't you listening to my story!?" Erza demanded.

'Because you knocked him unconcious!' I thought exasperatedly.

"He was in the train earlier right? Let's chase it!" Erza said as she jumped back on the magic car/cart thing. What did he look like?"

"Nothing special." Natsu shrugged. "He carried a flute with a skull on the end of it, a skull with three eyes." I smell an important plot item...

"What? That's gross." Gray said bluntly.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull..." I looked at Lucy to see she was trembling. "No...can't be...it's just a made up story. But...if that flute is the Cursed Song...Lullaby...sleep...death..." She looked up in realisation.

"That flute is the Lullaby! Lullaby...the magic of 'Death'!"

"What?" Erza gasped.

"Cursed Song?" Grey raised an eyebrow, Natsu just looked annoyed.

"I've only read about it in a book...but among Forbidden Magic, there is such a thing known as 'Murder by Curse', right?"

"Yeah, just like the name, it'll curse the target and cast 'Death'. It's a Black Magic." Erza nodded, making me gulp, this sounded like really dangerous stuff.

"Lullaby is worse then that." Lucy said.

As Lucy said that I heard soft footsteps and I glanced sideways to see that girl, Loiuse shuffling away. "Where are YOU going?" I asked as I stretched a fiery hand over and picked her up by the scruff of her shirt.

"You bastard! Put me down! I'm not here for this Lullaby business!" She shouted as she thrashed around. "What the hell kinda magic is this anyway!?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll make the flames unsolidify and burn you." I threatened as I shook her upside down, making a LOT of Jewels fall out, plus Natsu's scarf. "You sure are busy, little thief."

"My scarf!" Natsu wrapped it angrily around his neck. "You little brat! Don't steal my scarf!"

"Piss off." She hissed back.

"We do not have time to mess around! Everyone get on!" None of us dared to argue with Erza as me and Gray climbed on top whilst everyone else filed in.

"Your coming with me." I said as I dangled the girl like a fish. "So you don't cause anymore trouble!"

"Fine, fine, let's go save the world." She sarcastically submitted.

The cart suddenly lurched and we sped off at an unmatched rate. Well, for me anyway. "Ahhhh!" Louise screamed, instantly changing her demeanor. "Holy shit! This is too fast! I'm sorry, alright!? Just let me off this crazy thiiiing!"

"No!" I stated as I used my other arm to hold onto the roof for dear life.

"Your so cruel!" She wailed with anime tears running down her face.

"Ohhhh! Not so high and mighty now, are we!?"

"Let me oooooooff!"

"Mass murder magic!?" Erza gritted her teeth, this scared me as me and Louise listened to her over the rushing wind. "If Eligor got a hold of such a thing...bastards! What are they trying to do!?"

'You seem busy.' Why now...?

'Zen! This Shinigame guy is going to use this flute to-'

'Yeahyeahyeah I know. Who's your new friend?'

'She's not my friend.' I thought as I kept a fiery hold on Louise who was screaming and begging for me to put her down like there was no tomorrow.

'Oh, well that's good then.'

'Huh? Why?'

'She's a disturbance. So, uh, make with the killing, would you?'

'...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?'

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Cliffhanger! And sorry for the delay! But now I'm on SUMMER HOLIDAYS YAAAAAAY! I'm going to take a break from writing for the first week to enjoy myself if that's okay. But if I'm bored I'll update.**

**And we have another OC! Louise Crimm from OhMyJashin2000! This chapter is for her birthday! So Happy Birthdaaaaaaaay!**

**By the way, can YOU guys think of a new awesome name for Alain's technique? It's basically a whip made of blue flames coming from his leg, and as our hero said, no ripping off of other characters!**

**Now then, thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated! SUMMER HOLIDAAAAAAAYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Eisenwald at Last!

We soon arrived at Kunubi Station, where we overheard people talking about a bunch of guys stealing a train, guess they were the ones we were after.

"They...took over a train!?" Lucy gasped.

"Looks like it." Happy confirmed.

"I can understand if it's a horse drawn carriage or a boat, but a train!?"

Whilst this was going on I was still dangling Louise by the back of her shirt. "I'm gonna be f****** sick..." She groaned.

I flicked her on the forehead with my other hand. "Stop swearing for five minutes will you?" 'She's REALLY annoying...'

'So your gonna kill her?' Zen asked.

'Welllll...' I looked at her, debating my choices. '...Tempting, but I'll keep her around a little longer to see if she can redeem herself.'

'Suit yourself.' Aaaaaaand he's gone again.

I held the little girl up to my eye level. "Okay, what do you know?"

"Moving a bit fast, dontcha think?" She joked.

"Be serious." I shook her up and down.

"Look pal, I was just trying to find someone, okay? So don't drag me into this shi-OW!" I slightly unsolidified my flames to burn her a little, just a little twitch though. "What was that for!?"

"Everytime you swear, I'm gonna burn you." I told her.

She gave me a half lidded look. "Seriously?"

"Don't push it, and I've got my eye on you." I threatened her.

Suddenly our 'car' lurched and we started speeding off again. "Not agaiiiiin!" Louise screamed with comical tears running down her face.

"Erza, your going too fast! The S.E Plug is inflating!" Gray yelled.

"What even is that!?" I shouted at him.

"If someone plays that flute, many people will die." Erza said grimly. "Human lives will end by the melody of the flute."

"I know that, but right now we are clueless about their intention!" Gray tried to reason with her. "Since we might end up having to fight them, you should slow down so that your magic won't be drained before it's needed!"

"I don't care." She stated. "Worse comes to worse, I'll grab a stick and fight. Besides, I have you guys."

"Wow, she's determined." I acknowledged.

"That's Erza for ya." Gray nodded.

Then I peered forward and saw some smoke. "What is that...?" Lucy asked.

We arrived at a very large building giving off smoke, Erza explained that it was Oshibana Station.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please stay back! It's dangerous here!" A conductor said through a loudspeaker. "A train was derailed by accident, so no-one is allowed to go in the station!"

I pushed my way through the crowd, dragging Maggie and Louise along with me whilst following everyone else. "Let's go!" Erza declared as she charged through the crowd.

"But it's closed!" Lucy pointed out whilst having to deal with a guy fascinated by her chest. I ever so helpfully kicked him in the balls.

"We have no time to listen to them. Don't get motion sickness from people!" The second sentence from Erza was for Natsu, who was looking quite green.

"What's going on inside?" Erza asked the conductor, before-SHE JUST HEADBUTTED HIM IN THE FACE! "What's going on inside?" She repeated, headbutting him again.

"She only likes people who answers immediately, doesn't she?" Lucy asked Gray with fearful eyes.

"You know her better now." Gray confirmed.

"She's terrifying." I practically whispered with the same expression.

"V-Very..." Maggie stammered.

"Your all nuts." Louise said bluntly.

"Wait, why is THIS my role?" Lucy was talking about how she was having to carry the sick Natsu.

We eventually managed to get in, where we found a staircase full of defeated soldiers. "Hieeeeek!" Lucy shrieked.

"They've been defeated!" Well done, Detective Happy.

"The opponent is a guild, which means they're all mages." Erza thought aloud. "A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance..."

'These guys are looking more dangerous by the minute.' I thought.

"Hurry up! The platform is this way!" Gray called to us, making us all run.

However, we stopped as we saw a large group of people by the platform, with one sitting above them. He looked REALLY creepy, and was carrying a scythe.

"I knew you'd come...Fairy Tail." Creepy smirked.

"Wh-What's with all these people!?" Lucy was sweating buckets.

"I've been waiting for you..." Okay, this guy was seriously creeping me out.

"Your Eligor, aren't you?" Erza demanded an answer.

"That's...the armour girl from the other day..." One member mumbled.

"I see...so it was you who leaked out our plan." Another grumbled.

"Natsu! Wake up! It's time to work!" Lucy shook him, but he wouldn't wake up.

"It's no good." Happy shook his head. "He went from train, to magical vehicle, to Lucy, it's a massive combo."

"I'm considered a transportation!?" She sweatdropped.

"Fliessssss...it's all because of you..." Another hissed, why were his ears bandaged?

"Calm down, Kage-chan." Another told him.

"Hrrm...? This...voice..." Natsu groaned.

"What do you intend to do?" Erza questioned them with a look that could terrify a demon. "Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it."

"We just want to fool around." Eligor waved off the intimidation. "We've got no job and we're really bored." Then he began FLOATING IN THE AIR! "Don't you understand yet? What do they have inside a train station?"

"He flew!" Lucy gasped.

"It's Wing Magic!" Happy pointed out.

"How many types of magic are there!?" I huffed.

"Q-Quite a few." Maggie spoke up.

"Wow, sure do have a lot of useful question's, don't you?" Louise sighed.

"Station?" Erza repeated him.

He flew up and around. "Time's up." He then floated by...some speakers.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BROADCAST THE LULLABY!?" Erza shouted in rage.

"EHHHH!?"

"WHAT!?"

'If he does that, he's going to kill hundreds, no, thousands! And just for FUN!?' I thought, enraged.

"Fwahahahaha!" He laughed mockingly. "There are hundreds, no, thousands of people gathering around this station right now!"...Wow, I have the same thoughts as him, I hate myself. "If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe the entire town will hear, the Melody of Death."

"Indiscriminate mass murder!?" Erza gritted her teeth.

"We are simply cleaning up those fools who live their lives enjoying their RIGHTS, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their RIGHTS." He gave us a smile only a maniac would wear. "Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin. Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish them. A punishment called 'Death'!"

"Your rights will never be returned if you do that!" Lucy yelled. "Besides, your the bad one to begin with...how disgusting."

"Now tyat we've come this far, it's not the 'right' that we seek. It's the 'authority'." Eligor grinned. "If we have 'authority', we can simply wipe off the past and control the future! Your such a fool!"

"What a pity, you little flies." The guy with bandages on his ears said as he jumped down.

"This voice!" Natsu said in realization.

"To die without getting a glimpse of the dark age!" Suddenly three shadowy claws rose up and bore down on us!

"Kyaaa!" Lucy screamed.

"I knew it was you!" Natsu shouted as he cut one of the arms with a fiery fist.

I cut down the other one with Flare Name-work-in-progress. (Life threatening situations don't help with names.)

As for the third one, it was blocked by...another shadow claw? I followed the other shadow to see it lead straight back...to Maggie!

"I did it!" She breathed in relief as both shadows returned to their owners.

"He's revived!" Lucy cheered.

"WHAT ABOUT US!?" Me and Maggie yelled.

I turned to her. "Hey, how come you did that as well?"

"I can use Shadow Magic, Zen gave it to me." Maggie whispered to me, to which I nodded.

"This time we're on a real battleground!" Natsu beckoned to him, guess this was the guy who attacked him on the train. "Oh! There's so many of them."

"Enemies! All of them!" Lucy brought him up to speed. "This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail, prepare yourselves!"

"Now you just sound cocky." I sweatdropped.

"I'll leave the rest to you, whilst I go play the flute." Eligor told them before beginning to fly off. "Let these clueless flies...feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness." He smashed through a window.

"Are you running away, Eligor!?" Erza called after him.

"Shit!" Gray cursed. "Is he running to the next building!?"

"Natsu! Gray! Both of you go after him!" Erza commanded.

"Mmmm." Both of them responded, clearly against the idea.

"If you work together, there is no way you could lose to Eligor!" Erza persisted.

"Mmm..." The two looked at each other.

"Lucy, Alain, Maggie and I will take care of things here." Erza told them.

" Take care of...that many people? Just us?" Lucy whispered in fear.

"I'm up for that." I grinned.

"Me too!" Maggie smiled.

"Your kidding!?" Lucy facefaulted at us.

Whilst Erza talked Natsu and Gray were butting heads again. "Are you listening to me!?" She shouted.

"O-Of course!" They both said, acting as best buddies again.

"Go!"

"Aye, sir!" And they both literally skipped off.

"The strongest team is broken." Lucy said with a childish face, I'm calling it that 'cause I don't know what else to call it.

Two members ran off after them whilst the rest glared at us. "Ah well, I guess it would be better to take out a bunch of girls."

"I'm a guy." I raised my hand.

"YOU ARE!?" All of them facefaulted.

'I hate this...'

"How despicable." Erza said as suddenly a huge sword appeared in her hand! "Try insulting Fairy Tail further. I won't guarantee you will see tomorrow."

"Scary..." The rest of us whimpered.

"She took out her sword! A magic sword!" Lucy gasped.

"That's not so rare!" "We have a lot of swordmages here too!" "We'll just strip that armour off of you!" The group shouted as they charged us.

But Erza just easily slashed through all of them! It was so cool! I noticed some were charging us from the side and I readied my leg.

"Flare..." This was it, do or die time. "...Chain!" I whipped them back with the long trail of blue flames. "Muuuuuuuch better." I nodded in approval.

"You were worried about a NAME?" Louise sweatdropped. "You dumba-" I poked her with a lit finger. "Gah! Son of a-OUCH!...Jerk."

"That's also better." I nodded.

I noticed that as Erza fought, she was constantly changing her weapon, from sword to spear to twin blades. "Th-This woman, how can she Ex-quip her weapons so fast!?" One Eisenwald yelled.

"Ex-quip?" Both me and Lucy echoed.

"Magic swords are just like stellar spirits, they are stored in a different space and you can summon them as you please." Happy explained.

"It-It's also known as Requip." Maggie added helpfully.

There were still a lot of members left, when Erza-WHY WAS HER ARMOUR COMING OFF!? I quickly turned and shielded my eyes. 'Don'tlook, don'tlook, don'tlook." I repeated in my head.

"Erza uses Magic Armour." Maggie whispered to me. "It's like Magic Swords, you can switch it out."

"Thank you." I mumbled, still refusing to look.

"What a gentleman." Louise mocked me.

"Quiet you-Hey! Give that back!" I snatched my Jewels off of her. "Little thief."

"Great." She pouted. "Can't swear and can't steal, real fun guy aren't ya?"

"Dance, my swords." At Erza's voice I turned and peeked through my fingers, Erza was now clad in winged, more detailed armour with swords hovering in an arc above her. "Circle Sword!" The swords all spread out and spun in a circle, slashing everything in their radius.

"So...cool!" Me and Louise sparkle eyed.

"Gahh!" I was caught off guard and knocked down by another sneaking member. "I've got you now!" He raised an axe above his head and swung it down towards me.

"Alain!" I heard Lucy and Happy shout.

But before the axe could hit me, a shadowy punch threw him across the room. "I jumped to my feet to see Maggie, and she looked PISSED.

"You bastard! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIEND!" She shouted with the darkest aura I've ever seen. "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON AND SMASH YOU TO BLOODY PIECES!"

"Super scary!" Me, Lucy and Happy screamed.

"Knuckle Shadow!" On Maggie's enraged words several shadowy arms rose out and decked a bunch of Eisenwald members in the face.

"That is cool." Me and Louise nodded in approval, whilst Lucy and Happy continued to cower in fear.

"I wanna get in on this!" Louise declared as she charged at some Eisenwald members.

"Kill her! It's just a little brat!" One shouted as he jumped at her.

"Well then this is gonna be embarrassing for you then, isn't it?" She smirked. "Barrier!" Suddenly a green circular mirror like shield appeared in front of her, bouncing the Eisenwald members harmlessly off. "Squash!" The barrier hovered above them and squashed them against the floor.

"What kind of magic is THAT!?" Lucy gaped.

"No clue!" Happy gasped.

Louise just smiled. "That's my Barrier Magic! It allows me to create barriers in my enviornment! Pretty awesome, huh?"

"I'll give you that much." I gave in. "But that just means I can't be shown up!" I created a bunch of blue flames in my hand and held it above my head Ace style. "Neo...Bomb!" I threw the flames and they exploded, sending a lot of guild members flying.

It looked like they were all beaten, and Maggie had finally calmed down. "Um...s-sorry about that. I got...a little carried away."

"It's fine." I reassured her, though sweating nervously. 'She's even scarier then Erza when she's mad...'

Erza noticed one running off. "He might be heading to Eligor. Lucy, Alain, Maggie, go after him."

"Ehhhh!? Me!?" Lucy protested.

"Please!" She said with a dark aura.

"Yes ma'am!" Me and Lucy panicked as we made a break for it. 'But she's still REALLY scary!'

As we chased after him I noticed we were a girl short. "Hey! Where's Maggie?" I asked Louise.

"She said she knew something that was gonna happen with Erza, so she stayed behind to help...apparently."

'Well, I guess she would know.' I thought.

We ran around, but we quickly lost sight of the guy. "Sigh...we totally lost him." Lucy sighed.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Hey...why don't we go back to Erza for now?" Unfortunately that only put a look of pure shock on Happy's face. "Wh-What?"

"Erza told us to 'go after him'." Happy repeated in shock. He then began mumbling about Lucy ignoring Erza's request and doing 'this and that'.

"Wh-What is she going to do to me!?" Lucy panicked.

"Maybe she'll chop of one of your limbs." Louise suggested, making Lucy scream.

I flicked her on the forehead. "Don't be mean."

"You assh-OUCH!...Goddamnit-OUCH! Oh come on!"

"A-All right! I'll look for him! I'll look for him until we find him!" Lucy declared. "Alain! Louise! You'll help too, right!?"

"Of course!"

"Why am I even here? Ow!"

"You change your mind pretty quickly." Happy sweatdropped.

"Geez, sheesh! I mean, why are you so attached to me, you kitty cat!?" Lucy yelled in response.

I just sighed in exasperation.

"Alain..."

I heard a hissed whisper and instantly turned towards a column, but no one was there. However, I did catch a small glimpse of...what was that? Smoke?

"Come on, Alain! We have to keep looking!" Lucy told me in slight panic as she pulled me along by my wrist.

'Who said that?' Was the only thing I thought as I was dragged along.

**Cliffhanger! I'm back! Sorry I'm late, and I'm REALLY sorry this chapter is so short! I was enjoying my holidays, procrastinating and all that, plus it's my birthday this weekend, so I'll see if I can do another chapter for you guys.**

**Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to Benthino, and his technique name 'Flare Chain'. And thank you to everyone else who submitted a name as well!**

**But now I have a confession to make. As I do these chapters, I'm reading the manga alongside it. Seriously, I'm REALLY new to Fairy Tail, so my expanion of knowledge of it progresses with this story. So none of you give me any spoilers, okay?**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter, I promise I'll make it longer next time. But until then, reviews are much appreciated, and thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Smaug or Smog? 

Me, Lucy, Louise and Happy all dashed down the corridor from fear of Erza's wrath until we heard (and felt) a huge explosion!

"Eh!? What!?" Lucy said, looking around frantically.

"What the heck was that!?" I thought aloud.

"It was Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Is he always that fu-" I glared at her, "...loud!?"

"Aye." Happy just nodded.

We continued running until we came to a scene I certainly wasn't expecting. Erza and Gray were cradling a heavily injured enemy, whilst Natsu and Maggy were shouting their heads off at another member through a whole in the wall.

"D-Did we come at a bad time?" Lucy asked dumbly.

"Aye." Happy said.

Louise took the ruder route. "Ya THINK!?"

_And then..._

"ELIGOR'S TARGET IS THE REGULAR MEETING!?"

I covered my ears at Natsu and Lucy's outburst. Apparently Eligor's plan all along was to take the Lullaby to the meeting and kill all the Guild Masters, his plan was a lot grander then I thought, the sadistic psychopath.

"Yeah...but we won't be able to get outta here until we do something about this magic wind wall." Gray sighed.

Natsu frowned before he charged at it. "Gyaaaah!" He shouted as he was instantly cut and thrown back.

"See?" Gray said.

"Awawa..."...What did Lucy say?

"Are you retarded?" Louise asked before I burnt her. "Ouch! I'm getting sick of that!"

"Then just stop swearing." I told her plainly.

"I'm a little bit pissed at the minute!" She ignored the small burn I gave her. "That asshole's gonna kill everyone at that meeting!"

"Is your Guild Master there?" Gray asked.

"No!" She shook her head frantically. "My...my dad's there..."

We all stopped at that. "Your...dad?" Lucy repeated.

"Your dad's a Guild Master?" Gray face-faulted.

'No frikkin way!' I thought. 'She's a disturbance! How can she have intergrated herself so far into this world!? Can disturbances really have...a past here?...And if her fathers a Guild Master...guess she's gonna stick with us.'

"Kage...please...help us out..." Erza asked the man she was still cradling, I couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

"SHIIIT!" Natsu roared as he ignited his fist. "I'LL BREAK THROUGH THIS!" He punched, but he was just thrown back.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped.

"Idiot, you can't do anything with strength here." Gray told him.

"We've got to hurry!" Lucy said as Natsu picked himself up. "Can't you freeze this with your magic or something?"

"I would've done that a long time ago if I could." Gray told her.

"NUAAAAH!" Natsu recklessly charged at the wind.

"H-Hey! Stop it! You'll cut up into pieces!" Lucy yelled, but he wouldn't relent. "I said stop!" She forcefully pulled him away.

I happened to glance to my left to see Maggy looking through Happy's bag. "Eeek! What are you doing!?" Happy shrieked.

"Advancing the plot..." She said as she pulled out a familiar key. "Um...wh-what if we use this...?"

Everyone looked at her. "That's...Virgo's key!?" Lucy shouted.

"Oh yeah! Celestial Spirits!" Natsu grinned. "I was able to transport through the Celestial Spirits world in Everlue Mansion!"

"The gate only opens where the mage is standing! One of us would have to be outside here!" Lucy explained. "And your not supposed to steal peoples keys!"

"Happy had it..." She pointed at the cat.

"Stupid cat!" Lucy began pulling on his face.

"No, Virgo herself wanted you to have it." Happy managed through his distorted face.

"Whaaat!?" Lucy gasped.

"Virgo?...Ah! The maid gorilla!" Natsu nodded.

"How blunt!" I face-faulted.

"She said since Everlue was arrested, their contract was broken. She wanted a contract with you this time, so she came to my house." Happy elaborated.

"THAT came to your house?" Lucy grimaced, obviously picturing her.

"Bit rude..." I mumbled, thought the image wasn't to my tastes.

"I love the offer, but its not the time for that! We have to get out of here!" Lucy said.

"But-" Happy started.

"Shush! Just be quiet and meow meow around!" I couldn't picture what 'meow meowing around' was.

"But Virgo can dive underground...that way I thought we could go under the Magic Wind wall and get out of here." Happy mumbled.

"Does wind work like that?" I mumbled.

"What!?" Erza gasped.

"Is that true!?" Gray yelled.

"Well done, cat." Louise patted him on the head.

"I see! Hood job, Happy!" Lucy beamed. ""Sheesh! Why didn't you mention that earlier!?"

"Because you were pinching my face..." He muttered.

"Give it to me!" She shouted, swiping it. She then did her whole speech thing and a bright light appeared, which revealed...fudge me.

The Virgo standing before us was not the Virgo Everlue had. This Virgo was normal height with a slender figure, average length pink hair, and a kind face, wearing her maid outfit, and two chain cuffs aroujd each wrist...wow.

"How may I help you mistress?" Virgo bowed.

"EH!?" Me and Lucy gasped.

"You lost weight." Natsu stated.

"Sorry for causing you trouble last time." Virgo replied.

'LOST WEIGHT!? It's like she's a different person!' I thought as my eyes bugged out.

"Y-Your appearance..." Lucy put it as delicately as possible.

"I'm a loyal Celestial Spirit of my owner; I work in whatever appearance you'd like me to." Virgo said.

"You looked stronger and more compelling before." Natsu stated.

A light surrounded her and she beefed up into her 'gorilla' appearance, making everyone apart from me and Maggy scream. "I can change my appearance to whatever is preferable."

"MY EYES! Change back! Change back!" Louise screamed.

"Yes, please!" Lucy begged, making Virgo change back to normal.

"You guys are really rude." I sweatdropped.

"Heh, she's pretty cute." Gray smirked.

"Is that allowed?" I whispered to Maggy.

"I-I...suppose so..." Maggy stammered.

"Then I think she's cute too." I nodded.

"How kind of you." Louise muttered.

"Lucy, huh?...She's great after all..." Erza approved.

"We have no time! Can we make a contract later!?" Lucy pleaded.

"As you wish, my mistress."

"Wait, don't call me mistress."

"Then how about 'Your Highness?'"

"Rejected!"

"How about 'Hime'?"

"That sounds fine."

"That's all right!?" Me and Gray yelled, 'Hime' is the honorific for 'Princess'.

"Then here I go!" She then dived into the earth and began tunneling.

"Wow! She dived in!" Gray marvelled.

"Good job, Lucy." Erza hugged her, only for Lucy to bang her head against her metal chest armour.

"Woosh! Let's go through that hole!" Gray declared, before looking at Natsu who was picking up Kage, that Eisenwald member. "What are you doing, Natsu!?"

"I won't feel right if he dies after fighting me." Natsu said.

We all climbed down the hole, pushing against the wind until we finally energed on the other side of the wind magic wall. "We made iiiiit!" Natsu cheered.

"Woah! The wind!" Lucy cried over it.

"Hime! Your underwear is almost showing!" Virgo called as she covered Lucy's...oh my...

"Why don't you hide yours!?" Lucy speaking for me there.

"It's no use...you'll never catch up to Eligor now..." Kage muttered.

"What happened to Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Huh? Happy isn't here either." Gray pointed out.

"They couldn't have run that far already!?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Then we'd better get moving too!" Louise declared, pointing forward.

"Alain..." I stopped as I heard that wispy voice again. I turned and stared at the hole we had just come through.

"Come on, Alain!" Lucy called.

"...You guys go! I'll catch up!" I told them.

"What are you talking about!?" Gray yelled.

"I've just gotta check something out!" I shouted as I jumped back down the hole. I climbed up back into the station and looked around.

"Wait! Alain!" I ignored Lucy's call as I saw that weird smoke around a corner.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled as I gave chase. I continued my run until I was in a long, undamaged corridor, the lights had flickered off, giving it a dark ominous feel.

I cautiously walked down it, keeping an eye out for any movement. 'Don't call me then run away...' I thought.

I suddenly felt something, and I looked around to see that I was now surrounded by some strange purple fog. "Huh? What is this?" I thought aloud.

"Yes...now your in my domain..." My eyes widened as I turned around to see a large shadowy figure standing behind me. The strange fog cleared to reveal a tall man with slicked back black hair, big, sharp eyes, a wide face and the beginnings of a beard-moustache combo. He had a very bulky chest, but long thin limbs, and he was wearing a black, gold buttoned shirt with a white collar and scruffs that was unbuttoned, revealing his slash-scarred chest. He was also wearing long black trousers and shoes.

I stumbled back away from him. "Are you the one who's been talking to me!?"

"Indeed." He said with a bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Smaug. Member of the Eisenwald Guild and a...'disturbance'...pleasure to meet you.

I just stared at him. "...Smaug? As in the dragon off the Hobbit?"

"I do not understand what you are talking about." He said with a dull expression.

"Never mind..." I sighed. "So, you know your a disturbance?"

"Correct, and I know what you and that girl are too." He said. "I was planning to eliminate you earlier, but there were too many prying eyes. Besides, now I can toy with you a bit."

"You think you can beat me so easily!?" I yelled, offended.

"You are out of your league, boy. Simply a fool playing hero. It's time for you to stop living in your fantasy world, and face reality." He readied his fists as I ignited mine. I did't know what his strategy was, but I was prepared for anything.

"Raaah!" We charged at each other. he started with a left hook that I barely blocked, followed by a straight right punch that he leaned to avoid. We both backed away before charging again, I swiped but he crouched to dodge, he then tried to hit my legs but I jumped and attempted a flaming kick, which he swiped away.

He then went for a straight downward punch, thinking fast I kicked it away, I then ignited my foot and roundhouse kicked him in the face. He grunted in pain before delivering a heavy right hook straight to my face, my brain was rattled and my mouth gasped open as I was thrown back like a rag doll.

'Th-That's some scary strength...' Was all I could think as I struggled to my knees.

"Haaah!" He suddenly ran towards me with a raised fist! Acting on instinct I ignited my fist and uppercutted him in the chin, but then he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the ground. "You really think you can defeat me? Nobody in this world has been able to bring me close to failure!"

My lungs were pleading for air as I grabbed onto his wrist and ignited my hands, burning him, he grunted in pain as he pulled me back. "Insolent brat!" He then threw me straight upwards, where I crashed into the ceiling.

My conciousness was fading as I fell back down, but I quickly regained it and created a big ball of blue flames in my hand. "Neo Bomb!" I tossed the orb of sapphire fire at him.

"Haze Hand." Suddenly his whole arm transformed into bulky, cloud-like purple smoke, his cloudy purple hand floated out and crushed my attack in its bare grip!

"What the hell!?" I shouted in shock. "It didn't ecen explode! What is that stuff?" Then the arm headed towards me! I felt it catch my arm just before I fell to the ground, and when I stood back up and looked at it...

"Aaaaah! What happened to my hand!?" It was now covered in the purple cloudy stuff, I could feel the blood being forced out of my hand from the surprising pressure in the thing.

"I warned you you were outclassed." Smaug said as his changed arm returned to its normal length, but remained cloudy. "I use Smog Magic."

I stopped and looked at him. "Wait, your name is Smaug, and your speciality is smog?" I snickered under my breath. 'That's too good to be true.'

"You won't be laughing for long." He said bluntly. "My Magic focuses on covering and suffocating you, I can tell your already losing the feeling in your hand."

I admit he was right, the smog covering my hand held it in a grip not too short of a vice, draining all feeling from it. If that was wrapped around my mouth, I wouldn't be able to get any oxygen!

Focusing, I ignited my fist, burning all the smog away. "All right! That will work!"

"Maybe, but I can still hit you, Haze Hand." His other arm turned smoggy and they both billowed towards me as fists.

"Ahhh!" I jumped backwards repeatedly as the smog hands shot at me again and again, they caught both my hands at one point, but I just burned it off. They were both sent at me again, and I jumped up, but they just crossed over each other and grabbed me.

"Your quite slippery, but I have you now." Smaug smirked as the smog began covering my body.

I began to panic until I formulated a plan. "Flare Lance!" I ignited both my legs and shot the flames out towards Smaug as spears, it did get me out of the smog, but he only had to step back to avoid it.

"What a resourceful technique." Smaug noted as the flames disappeared and I landed on the ground. "But your not the only one." His hand only then turned smoggy. "Smog Blot." Little blobs of smog began shooting out of his hand.

"Hey!" I jumped away to see them stick to the ground like glue. 'So those things will stick to me?' I landed and ignited both my fists, resorting to punching them away, but he continued firing more and more until he finally stopped.

'Okay, now I can-' I suddenly coughed, finally aware of a bitter taste in my mouth. "Huh?" I looked left and right to see a purple fog had surrounded me. "What is-hack!-this!?"

"My magic has a secondary use." Smaug said. "Whenever you attack the solidified smog, it turns into a poisonous gas smog!"

I continued to cough, my eyes were now watering heavily, I couldn't stop coughing and there was a burning inside of my chest. 'I have to get out of this!' I jumped away three times until I was a safe distance away from the smog, I then coughed violently, watching as purple smoke billowed out of my mouth, and I instantly felt better.

"You've let your guard down!" I looked up to see Smaug jumping rowards me! I jumped back, but his other hand turned smoggy, and it billowed outwards behind him whilst twisting, so I decided to do the same with my blue flames.

"Haze Hand!"

"Flare Hook!"

We both sent our altered fists spinning into each other, pushing against them until we were both thrown away. "Why are you working for Eisenwald!?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" He was acting as if I already knew the answer. "The assassination missions. The thrill of hunting them down and the horror in their facesis unmatched, and all whilst getting paid for it."

"Who kills just for fun!?" I shouted in anger.

Smog wrapped around him. "You will never understand...Haze Hand!" Suddenly a giant smoggy hand floated over me!

"Woah!" I jumped to the side just in time to avoid being squashed, only to hit my shoulder on something. Rubbing it and wincing, I looked to see a concrete wall. 'A wall!?'

With a cry Smaug jumped out at me! I ducked to narrowly dodge. "Hah!" I ignited my foot and kicked into his stomach, only to find it had gotten stuck in a smog hand!

Smaug stood normally and dangled me by my leg as I writhed around like a fish. "Look how helpless you are, this is too eas-" He was interrupted as I punched him on the nose. "How dare you!" He then raised me up and slammed me into the ground.

Blood spurted out of my clenched teeth as my impact left a small crater. He let go of me and I clutched me head, waiting for the throbbing pain and small trickle of blood from my forehead to lessen before I climbed out and shakily stood up.

"Smog Blot." He began firing more smog balls at me.

"Flare Chain!" I whipped my leg, making a whip of blue fire burn through the shots and release the poisonous gas. I anticipated it tgis time and jumped out of range, coughing up the mouthfull that I inhaled.

Then smog swirled around me, wrapping around me in some sort of dome. "Cloud Cage." I heard Smaug say.

"You just called it that 'cause they have the same starting letter!" I yelled with shark teeth.

"Correct." He said as smog fists started flying around me, and I had to roll and jump yo avoid them.

"I'm sick of this already!" I declared as I jumped and ignited both my fists. "Flare Lance!" I stabbed both fiery arm spears into the ground, then lengthened them, pushing myself upwards and out of range before making them retreat back into my arms. "Flare Chain!" I whipped the length of blue flames from my leg again, making the deadly fog disperse and allowing me to relax.

I landed clutching my burning chest, coughing out purple clouds. "Your quite tenacious, being able to resist all that poisonous gas." Smaug almost praised me.

I looked up at him with watering eyes. "Yeah-cough-well...if I lost to you, you'd go after everyone else...and I can't let that happen!"

"Such an idiotic motive." He mumbled before throwing his whole body forward. I limboed under it before glaring at him over my shoulder with leaky eyes.

"Haze Hand." He shot his smoggy arm at me again, only this time I jumped over and away from it, I skidded along the groundbefore stopping as Smaug landed a good distance away and in front of me.

"Smog Bog!" Suddenly cloudy smog billowed out of his legs and covered the entire ground! My legs were beginning to get covered in it!

"Nonononono!" I panicked before I realised something. "Oh yeah! Jet Jump!" I pumped my legs and shot blue flames out of them, though I did it a bit too forcefully. 'TOO FAST! HOW DO I BRAKE!?' I tried giving a small burst of blue flames from my body, and it surprisingly worked. 'Huh, whaddya know? That'll come in handy.'

I then looked down at him. "Do all you moves have to rhyme or have the same starting letter!?"

"Yes." He told me plainly.

"Actually that kinda makes sense now that I think about it." I thought aloud. "But it still has to be relevant to your actual power! Flare Hook!" I shot a fiery fist at him, but he just leaned to avoid it.

"Such a simple attack." He mumbled as I pulled back my 'arm'. "Smog Blot." This time loads of smog balls were shot at me, and they were quickly covering my entire body!

'If I get caught in this-!' I burst a fiery fist and foot out, quickly followed by my head.

"It's futile." He continued firing at me, all of my limbs were slowly being covered, and then my face. Pretty soon the only thing left was my eyes in the big blob of purple cloudy smog. "Farewell." He said as he covered up my eyes.

I was now trapped inside, being slowly squished by the purple 'clouds'. 'I can't breathe!' No air could get in, and all my senses were numbing. 'Shit! I'm gonna die if I don't do SOMETHING!'

I then had an idea, one crazy stupid idea that probably wouldn't work. '...What the hell, anime characters do those all the time.' I took a deep breath with the little oxygen I had, and started warming up my hand in preperation for the flames, but instead, I spread it around my entire body. 'Here we go...' "Neo..."

Blue flames exploded out of my entire body, blowing away both forms of smog as the flames burned around me like Natsu when he was mad. "AURA!"

Smaug definitely looked shocked as I fell to the ground, gulping down precious air, only problem was that drained most of my energy. "Your still alive!?" Smaug asked in shock as I struggled to stand. "Your even more stubborn then I thought...so be it..."

As I finally stood up I noticed the gas smog was floating all around me. "Smog...Fog..."

I was about to question the name when my eyes widened. My heart suddenly felt like it was being melted, every fibre in my body felt like it was being squeezed as my brain pulsated violently. "Beh...y...dead...sm..." I couldn't hear Smaug properly over the ringing in my ears. I couldn't feel myself hit the ground as I collapsed forward.

"St...p...urely...an...ore...n tha..." I barely heard Smaug say. Grinding my teeth and ignoring the pain, I shakily forced myself to my hand and knees. I forced myself to cough, making a whole lungful of smog burst out, my vision cleared and my hearing returned, though the pain only subsided slightly.

"Most people do not survive that technique." Smaug told me as I glared at him through watering eyes. "But you haven't completely rid yourself of the poisonous effect. This will end it...Smog Fog!" More poisonous fog began descending on me.

'I can't breath any more in!' I thought as my chest pounded furiously along with my leaking eyes. "Jet Jump!" I pumped blue flames through my legs to jump at sound speed into the air, stopping myself with another quick burst as the fog was blown away, I'm gonna call that dashing now. 'Cause I called it.

"Neo...Bomb!" I threw a ball of blue fire at Smaug, but it missed completely! "What!? Neo Bomb! Neo Bomb! Neo Bomb!" I threw multiple orbs of fire, but they all were way off the mark! I finally crashed down in front of him.

"Your body is no longer moving how you want it to." Smaug lectured me. "You cannot fight, let alone defeat me in such a state."

"Flare Chain!" As a desperate move I jumped and swung my leg as blue fire streamed like an actual chain along behind it, but I only managed to cut his cheeck as I jumped away.

He rubbed his new cut in anger as I sawyed around, the whole room and Smaug seemed to be multiplying and twisting and stretching. "Enough of this!" Smaug's voice sounded echoed. "I'll finish you off with my ultimate technique! One which no-one has survived!"

I tried to get away, but my legs wouldn't obey, making me fall onto my back. I looked up to see smog beginning to swirl around me.

"Smogstorm!"

The smog suddenly all rushed over me at once, throwing me across the room. I clutched my throat and screamed in pain, my eyes violently shook in my skull as my lungs felt like they were full of acid. My heart felt like it was being torn apart, my muscles like needles were being shoved into them, and my brain pulsated with so much pain.

I landed hard on the floor as the pain was replaced by a terrible coldness, it felt like my body was being stabbed with icicles as all my senses began to fade.

'Am I...dying...?' I tried to resist, but the feeling was just overpowering, and my eyes were beginning to close.

'Stop being so selfish!' I yelled at myself in my head. 'You can't die now! Think about all the people who are rooting for you! Lucy! Natsu! Happy! Gray! Maggy! Erza! Louise! They're all waiting for you, dumbass!'

For a minute I still didn't move, but then, my upper body leaned upward zombie-like, slumping over with my head dropp, on my knees to see Smaug look over his shoulder after beginning to walk away.

"Even if you can move, your just accelerating your demise...its better to relax and have a peaceful death, what a kind man I am." He said absenmindedly.

I breathed heavily as I stood up and forced warmth throughout my entire body. "Neo Aura!" Blue flames erupted from my entire body.

"Now what are you doing?" Smaug questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"AaaaaarrrGGGGGHHHH!" I intensified the fire, igniting every bone, every muscle, every organ, every blood vessel, every fibre of my entire being.

Until finally, heavy purple smoke began pouring out of my body like a steam engine, I cancelled out my flames and my body slumped, exhausted from the effort.

"You evaporated the poison from within your body!?" Smaug gawked. "Impossible!"

I panted heavily and smirked at him through the purple smoke still emanating from my body. "I can't die here. I won't let you go anywhere...until I defeat you..."

He gritted his teeth. "Little whelp! Haze Hands!" He made both his hands smoggy and billowed them towards me.

"Flare Grab!" I sent blue flames in the form of arms and hands at him, and the two forces collided, pushing against each other.

"Hhhhhnnnggghhh!"

"Nnnn...ngggnnnggghhhh..."

We both grunted as we tried to overpower one another, until my fiery hands pushed straight through his cloudy ones and grabbed his shirt. I pulled him over to me and smashed him into the ground, jumping backwards to gain good distance in the process.

"How dare you!?" The debris smoke was swept away by purple fog, revealing Smaug, and he did not look happy. "I've had enough of your insolence!"

"Well, I've had enough of you." I stated, igniting both my fists.

He glared angrily at me. "Toxic Tackle!" His entire body turned smoggy before launching himself at me. "Do you really think that I, an Eisenwald member disturbance, could be defeated by some puny ant like you!? DO YOU!?"

I said nothing as I pulled my arms back, sending long fiery trails streaming out behind me, with two large spheres of fire on the ends. "Neo Flare..."

"DIE!" Smaug roared.

"...EXPLOSION!" The fiery streams pulled back and my fists were coated in the fiery spheres, I slammed both fists straight into his chest with a large explosion.

Smaug gasped in pain as I continued pushing into his body with my flaming hands, until the impact finally caught up with him and he was sent flying backwards, screaming in pain with a heavily smoking wound before crashing straigh through the wall, out of the station and allowing sunlight to pour into the dark hallway.

I panted heavily as the flames flickered out, though there was still an incredible amount of smoke.

'Heyo! I'm back and-WOAH! What the hell happened here!?'

'Hey Zen..' I thought as I continued to pant. 'Nothing much. Fought a smog disturbance, got poisoned, I think this might become a regular thing...'

'A disturbance huh?...Lemme se-HOLY SHIT THAT LOOKS PAINFUL! His whole face is all bloody! And he's missing several teeth! And that is one NASTY chest burn!'

'I did give him an explosion to the chest.'

'Oh, well that explains it. So, what's the verdict?'

'Please get rid of him.'

'Gotcha.' I couldn't see well from the distance, but I could make out a flash of bright light.

'There, I teleported him away, where he is right now he's nothing more then a little black blob of shadows.'

'That's...good...' I suddenly collapsed onto my back.

'Woah, Alain! You okay!?'

'I don't think I got all the poison out...' I could feel a growing sensation of pain in my chest.

'Wait, what!?'

'I'm so tired...I wanna go to sleep...'

'No! No! Don't go to sleep! Do NOT go to sleep! Where is everyone!? Maggy! MAGGY! We need help over here! WE NEED HEL-'

I then passed out.

**Finally, a new chapter! I apologise for the wait everybody! It's just that my computer played up and deleted this ENTIRE DOCUMENT!...So I'm keeping this short and sweet.**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated, say what you thought of the battle!...Told ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Dick of the Series!

"Ho...s...day?"

"Doi...ine...'ll...okay...rtyly..."

"Magg...ouldn't y...o home?"

"No...I...na stay with A..."

"Yea...but you need to-huh? Hey! He's waking up!"

My eyes sleepily blinked open to be met with Lucy, Maggy and Grey. "...I'm hungry." I stated.

"He's alright." Lucy sighed.

"Alain! You alright!" Maggy abruptly hugged me, causing me to blush fiercely from her chest against mine. She pulled back quickly with a blush. "S-Sorry. I was just really worried!"

I tried to look around, but my head wouldn't let me, it was aching too much. "Where am I?"

"Fairy Tail hospital." Gray nodded.

"Does the Guild have a hospital?"

"No, we're just renting a room." If I could, I would've facepalmed.

"Hey! He's not dead!" I heard a clammer of noises at what I could presume was the door.

"Get outta here you bastards!" Gray roared, causing the crowd to disperse.

"Alain." I suddenly realised Erza was in here too. "I am glad your all right." She smacked my head into her armoured chest, almost causing me to pass out again.

"You were really in trouble!" Lucy told me. "When Maggy found you, you were badly poisoned! We had to drag you with us whilst we went after Lullaby!"

"Oh yeah! Did you get rid off it?" Now, I was expecting a 'yes', but not in the form I was expecting. "LULLABY WAS A MONSTER!?"

"Yep." Lucy nodded. "When we got back here we did all we could to fix you up!"

"In fact, we didn't do much." Erza interrupted. "Your antibodies got rid of the poison. To be honest, that amount should have killed you, it's a miracle your still alive."

"That's...good." I mumbled.

"Maggy was the one who helped the most." Gray pointed out. "She carried you all the way back here, and she's rarely left your bedside whilst you were unconscious."

"Really?" I smiled at her. "Thanks, Maggy!"

Her blush deepened. "I-It was nothing really..."

"Hey! He's up right!?" Natsu suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Natsu." I greeted him.

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Natsu roared as he kicked me in the face, sending me crashing into the wall.

"Alain!" Maggy and Lucy yelled.

"What the hell!?" Erza and Gray shouted.

"Wh-What was that for?" I blithered as a large anime bump formed on my head.

"For worrying me, damnit!" He-...wait, WHAT!? "I thought you were gonna die! Don't pull that on me!"

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE REASON!" All of us shouted at him.

"Hey, is that bastard up?" Louise strolled into the room.

"Louise! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't get any ideas, I still hate you." She waved off. "I'm here for my own reasons, and may I say you look pretty shit in the mornings."

"Stop swearing!" I shouted at her.

"Hah! Can't burn me now, can you, dumbass?"

"Why you-!"

"Ah! It's good to see you up." Makarov walked in as well. "If I'd lost one of my newest members so early, I'd've really been in trouble!"

"That's what you were worrying about?" I cried comical tears.

"Well, I'm already in a bit of trouble, as you all brought down the regular meeting place!" Makarov yelled at everyone present.

"You did!?" I facefaulted.

"They did." Lucy confirmed.

Makarov then cleared his throat. "By the way, I have something to thank you for, Alain."

I raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For bringing my daughter to me." He then walked over to Louise. "I believe your already acquainted?"

I looked at Louise, then at Makarov, then Louise again, then Makarov again. Louise, Makarov, Louise Makarov.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

_And then..._

I sat in the bar as Natsu shouted loudly, trying to put together all that had happened. I still couldn't believe that Makarov was Louise's dad! He looked ancient! And...short! Probably some disturbance method or something.

I was wearing more new clothes after sleeping in those green ones for ages. I now wore an orange robe with yellow edges (and baggy arms obviously) over a plain short sleeved black top with a red Fairy Tail symbol on it (a waking up present) with black shorts and slip on shoes.

Maggy had filled me in on the rest of the Lullaby Arc, including the whole ordeal with Erza, and I in turn had informed everyone about my fight with Smaug, obviously only telling Maggy about him being a disturbance.

"Well, with your poison as evidence there's no reason to doubt you." Gray nodded.

"...Say, what happened to the duel of men between Natsu and Erza?" The guy next to us...I think he was called Elfman? Said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Natsu shot a look at Erza. "Erza! Let's continue!"

"No...I'm tired." She stated plainly.

"Here I come!" Natsu ignored her as he charged at her with an ignited fist.

Erza simply sighed before SMACKING HIM RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE WITH A MASSIVE HAMMER!

Our jaws all dropped as Natsu was sent flying back and crashing into the wall, when the smoke cleared he lay limp with a dumb look on his face, blood running down it.

"If you really want to, then bring it on." She told him.

"Aaaaaaand your out!" Happy announced.

"Gyahahaha! Your so lame, Natsu!" Elfman burst out laughing.

"Erza's strong indeed!" Gray joined him.

"Oh my...you wrecked the store again..." Lucy mumbled.

"Can't you try to be a bit less destructive?" I offered, already knowing the answer.

I then glanced over at Mirajane, Makarov, and Louise, who were all sitting at the bar. "What's wrong, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"...Nothing...just getting sleepy..." He mumbled.

"Right...nap time..." Louise yawned as Makarov gently laid her down so she wouldn't fall off.

"It's him." Makarov stated.

'Him?' I thought, when all of a sudden Mirajane fell asleep as well! "Mirajane!"

In fact, everyone started yawning and falling asleep, Lucy, Gray, Maggy, even Erza! Soon everyone in the bar was asleep instead of me and Makarov.

And that's when he walked in.

This mans mere presence was enough to make me shudder. He wore a tattered black cloak with a black headscarf and a bandanna, revealing nothing but his piercing eyes. Under the cloak he wore a white coat with pockets on the side, and very baggy trousers. He also seemed to be carrying a staff.

"Mystogen." Makarov said.

'Mystogen' walked over to the request board, he looked at it briefly before pulling one off,as he walked over to Makarov, he glanced at me, and I backed away a bit. He stared at me for a disturbingly long time before finishing his walk to Makarov.

"I'm leaving." He stated in a deep voice.

"Hey! Release your sleep magic!" Makarov demanded.

"Five. Four. Three. Two..." As he counted down, he walked out the door until he was gone. "...One."

And at that, everyone immediately woke up!...Except for Natsu. "This feeling...was that Mystogen?"

"Mystogen, that punk!" Another member shouted.

"His sleep magic's so powerful!" Someone else added.

"Mystogen?" Lucy sleepiky asked.

"He's one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail." Loke (Who had somehow appeared next to Lucy) stated. Though when he realized who he was standing next to he facefaulted, and shuffled away.

"For some reason, he hates to be seen, so whenever he comes to pick up a job request, he puts everyone to sleep." Gray explained.

"What the-!? That sounds so fishy!" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, he REALLY didn't want to be seen, he wore a bandanna as well." I added.

Practically everyone looked at me. "How do you know that?" Erza asked.

"...Well, I didn't fall asleep." I shrugged.

"Liar." They all said dully, especially Louise.

"Thanks..." I sighed.

"He did stay awake." Makarov interrupted them. "And from what I could tell, he wasn't even slightly sleepy."

"EH!?" Everyone facefaulted.

"I do't see what's the big ide-OUCH!" I was interrupted as Elfman began pulling on my face.

"First surviving the poison and now this!? Is your skin anti-magic or something?" He questioned me.

"No! And let go of me!" I pleaded, but now I was kinda curious, did Zen do it or something?

"Aren't you the interesting one?" A new voice said, and we all looked up to see a shadowy figure smoking a cigar.

"Laxus!" Someone yelled.

"He's also one of the strongest mage candidates." Gray huffed.

Now that I got a good look at him, he had electric yellow hair with a weird scar over his right eye. He was wearing headphones with spikes on them with a brown shirt and black cloak with blue fur edges. "Mystogen is really shy, don't question it too much." Laxus told us.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu suddenly shouted.

"You just got beat by Erza." I deadpanned.

"He's right. If you can't even win against Erza, you have no chance against me." Laxus smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza asked with a murderous aura.

"I mean, I'm the strongest." He declared, what a jerk.

"Come on down, bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"Why don't you come up?" He challenged.

"Bring it on!" Natsu ran towards him, when Makarov's arm grew giant, stretched over, and slammed him into the ground.

"I want that." I stated in admiration.

"You can't go to the second floor...yet." Makarov told him.

"Ha ha! You got scolded." Laxus mocked.

"You too, Laxus, stop it." Makarov added.

"Still every bit an asshole." Louise murmured.

Laxus' grin widened when he saw her. "Hey Louise, when did you get back?"

"None of your damn business." She snapped.

He just laughed. "I'll never give Fairy Tail's strongest position to anyone else. Not to Erza, not to Mystogen, not even to that geezer. I'm,,,the strongest!"

I think I've just met the self-centred bastard of the series.

_And then again..._

I sat at the bar drinking apple juice as Mirajane explained the concepts of the second floor, and S-class jobs, which I'd already heard of from Zen.

'Hey! Your finally up!' Speaking of which...

'Where have you been?'

'Recruiting. That reminds me-'

'Me first. Did you make my body resist the poison?'

'No, that was your own work, pretty impressive, now back to my thing-'

'One more subject. This guy named Mystogen put everyone except me to sleep, did you do that?'

A lengthy pause. '...No, how could you have stayed awake from that?'

'I was hoping you could tell me.'

'Sorry, I've got nothing...oh well, my time! I have good news!'

'Uh-oh.'

'I heard that! It's a new companion!'

'I guess that's good. Just don't drop them on ME this ti-'

'Sorry, can't here you.' As soon as he said that I felt something crush me.

"Alain!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Woah! Is this the Fairy Tail Guild?" A male voice said, I craned my neck up to get a good look.

The guy now sitting on top of me was kinda short, and had long brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a red baggy no sleeved shirt with matching trousers over a white no sleeved vest, with black boots, wearing a black sash around his waist.

"I can't believe I'm actually-" He then clamped his hand over his mouth. "Right, right, I shouldn't say that." He then finally noticed me. "Oh hey! Sorry, did I land on you?"

"Please get off of me." I groaned.

_Later once again..._

"I can't believe you'd go through so much trouble just to get to Fairy Tail, Vincent." Lucy said as she walked along the edge, dangerously close to the river, Plue bounding along beside her.

'Vincent', the guy who had hours ago fallen on top of me, chuckled with a blush. "I was just really enthusiastic."

Zen had sent him here with a long winded story about using 'portal magic' to get to Fairy Tail, him landing on me being PURE coincidence. His new yellow Fairy Tail stamp resided on his left bicep.

Vincent was the kinda guy who was that ray of sunshine wherever he goes, his smile never left his face, I kinda liked him. "But now what are we gonna do?" Lucy sighed. "We can't keep up rent for four people!"

"W-We couldfind some place else and let you stay in peace, Lucy..." Maggy suggested.

"But where else?" I looked at the practical side. "All the other places are too expensive."

'Are you sure it's not because you don't wanna stay living with two hot chicks?' Somebody remind me to kill Zen. 'Heard that.' You were supposed to.

"I guess it doesn't matter for now." Lucy regained her cheerful personality. "Let's all just try our best!"

"Welcome back." Natsu sai-NATSU!? AND WHY WAS HE TOPLESS!?

"KYAAAAAAH!" Me and Lucy screamed in horror, what the HELL was he doing here!?

"Welcoooome!" Happy as well!?

"Hey! It really is Natsu!" He then remembered he wasn't supposed to know him and quickly added: "I've heard of you, Salamander!"

"You sweat stinks!" Lucy shouted as she stamped on him.

"Have you no decency!?" I yelled as I punched him in the face comically...why did I have mitten hands?

"Go exercise at your own place!" Lucy demanded as she pointed towards the door.

"What are you talking about? We're a team!" Natsu grinned as he held out the pink dumbbell Happy had been using. "Here! This is for you!"

"You like pink, right Lucy?" Happy added.

"Waaaaah! What am I going to do with iron dummbells!?" Lucy facefaulted.

'I'd feel sorry for anyone getting a present from you.' I sweatdropped.

"We have to get stronger to defeat Erza and Larxus!" Natsu declared as he started doing loads of pushups.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed as he copied him.

"I don't care! Go home!" Lucy yelled.

"We're gonna stay up all night to train!" Natsu persisted.

"Somebody help meeeeeee!" Lucy cried with comical tears.

"I will!" Vincent volunteered.

Natsu stopped momentarily to look at Maggy and Vincent. "Hey! Your not part of our team! OUT!" He then unceremoniously kicked both of them out.

"How rude!" I facefaulted.

"I've made a decision." Natsu said as we looked at him. "We're gonna do an S-Class mission, Alain! Lucy!" As soon as he said that Happy pulled out a request, that had S written on it!

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?" Me and Lucy yelled with huge facefaults.

**I'd like to apologise for the late and short chapter. I was reading through the manga and watching the anime, trying to find a suitable place to continue on from, so I apologise about that.**

**This chapter, we meet Vincent! The ever happy martial artist from Wildlian! Thank you for your entry!**

**And next time we start the...Galuna(?) Island Arc! And this time our OC's will get important battles! So stick around!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! The guy who made Fairy Tail owns Fairy Tail! (I should really look up his name)**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
